mi amor a primera vista
by caritohyuga
Summary: Nunca crei en el amor aprimera vista, pero con verlo a EL entendi Que es el amor de verdad, quiero que se Fije en mi pero yo no existo para el
1. siempre lo veia

es mi primer fic soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios! Arigato

Siempre lo veia, observaba detalladamente todo lo que hacia, donde uno miraba y sus gestos. Desde la primera vez que lo vi esos ojos negros profundos y tan brillantes como el terciopelo me hipnotizaron, quede Atada a su mirada y sobre todo a el.

Nunca había visto en mi vida un chico tan apuesto y serio, aun recuerdo la fecha Cuando lo vi. Fue en una primavera de marzo, el autobús Hizo una parada Subía mucha gente cuando me enfrente un Esos Ojos Negros me sentí atada, un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se siento en frente de mi.

Desde entonces, todos los días que lo veia subir al autobús mi corazón latía fuerte, nunca había latido Así por alguien ... me Quedaba Perdida en su mirada, era imposible no dejarlo de mirar Pero el problema ... Que es para el yo no existo, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista y desde que vi bis ese chico Empecé a creer que si existe.

Me pasaba hablándoles El es una de mis mejores amigas y ellas me aconsejaban que le hablara, pero nunca me atreví, tuve miedo de que pensara que soy una tonta, lanzada o que estoy falta de hombre ... Y así paso el tiempo, lo vi en mi último año de secundaria por nueve meses y no tuve el valor de Hablarle, ya no lo Volvería a ver más, al chico lindo del autobús, como Solía llamarlo ya que no sabia su nombre .. . tan solo me hubiera gustado que me dijera un hola ...

Se Supone QUE CUALQUIER Esta chica feliz en su último día de secundaria, en mi caso ... no. Primer motivo: nunca conocer el chico lindo del autobús y segundo motivo: ya no volveré a verlo más.

Caminaba por la calle, me dirigía a la parada de autobuses a esperar mi ruta y como siempre ahí estaba el ... Neji Hyuga, el chico más codiciado por las chicas de mi escuela, la Institución Educativa Politécnico Superior Femenino de Konoha. También termina su último año de secundaria en el Instituto Técnico Industrial de Konoha o mas bien conocido por sus siglas ITIKO (Inner: jajaja buena por el nombre UOUO!). El es el primo de una de mis mejores amigas, es un chico apuesto no tanto de mi tipo pero es amigable.

Siempre me esperaba en ese lugar ya que siente algo por mi ¿Cómo lo sé? El me lo dijo, pero no le puedo corresponder Porque mi corazón tiene un dueño aunque no sepa cuál es su nombre, su edad, en donde vive y que no sabe que yo existo, pero esa es la razón. Neji es muy lindo conmigo, es tierno, sencillo, sincero y amable ... Pero ... lo veo como un amigo en solitario, me gustaría poder corresponderle, pero no puedo! ... y exactamente en esa parada lo conocí ...

* * FLASBACK

Todo estaba solo, eran las 3:00 PM, Aunque era de día y solo Estaba Tenía miedo en esa parada, Cuando Ciento a alguien pensé que me iban a robar o algo así pero ... Alto, un chico de tez blanca, ojos y color de cabello de Largo Perlas de chocolate amarrado en una coleta baja me dice:

-hola nena, me puedes dar tu nombre? - Yo lo mire de soslayo y lo ignoran

-Nena, me puedes dar tu nombre, insistió, yo aun lo ignoraba

-Dime nena tu nombre-lo mire con fastidio Y así que le pregunté:

-Y para que quieres saber mi nombre?

-Semejante,, Porque Me interesas! - Grito me inquieto, yo me quede sorprendida nunca había oído cosa

-Ahora si me dirás tu nombre?-Me dice en un tono de voz bajo

-Sakura-le respondí

-Con mucho gusto, Neji-dice sonriente-Y porqué no me quieres dar tu nombre?

-No hablo con desconocidos-le respondí tajante

-ah ok! Y en qué curso estas?

-undécimo y tú? - Le pegunte algo seca

-Undécimo-También quedamos un rato callados, la verdad que en ese momento no tenia ganas de Hablarle.

-... y te han dicho que tienes un nombre muy lindo?

-Si ... ehh ... - Le respondí algo sonrojada

- Y te han dicho que eres hermosa?

-ehh .. si ..

-Era de esperarse VER respuestas, ya que es inevitable decir lo hermosa que eres cuan-cuando dijo esa frase me quede completamente sonrojada, de verdad muy lindo fue.

-Gracias-respondí algo nerviosa y sonrojada ...

* FIN FLASHBACK *

El se me acerca y me saluda de beso en la mejilla, siempre me lo recalca que soy linda, Mientras llega el autobús me siento A HABLAR Y él con me entretengo con él, pero su amigo Lee fastidioso un flaco de peinado raro y cejas súper POBLADAS! Detesto Cuando se mete en nuestras conversaciones.

-Y que vas hacer hoy? - Me pregunta Neji

-eh pues tengo planeado ir donde un Hinata charlar un rato con ella --

-Ah que bien-sonríe

- Ahí viene mi autobús ... pues chao-me alejo un poco de el

- Muñeca Chao-me da un beso en la mejilla, siento un poco de vergüenza ya que los que nos ven pensaran que somos novios o algo así.

... Y ahí me dirijo hacia mi casa un poco triste, Porque no sé, pero la verdad me enamore de un chico a quien no conozco, boba e ilusa que soy, de todos modos si le hablara perdería mi tiempo, Que Se va a Fijar en mi ese hermoso ángel, que siento no soy de su tipo es más, el Debe y Tener una novia bien bonita. Pensar en esto me llena de tristeza ¡porque lo vi! Si ese chico supiera que es el causante de todos mis desvelos, mis ilusiones y mis temores ... sin hacer nada en solitario ....


	2. aprender a amar para olvidarte

-Sakura en que piensas? Sakura!!- pasaba hinata sus manos por mis ojos

-dijiste algo???

-ay Sakura, ese chico te tiene muy mal, que es lo que pasa?

-nada hinata, no es nada- sonreí- sabes que?

-que cosa?

-le voy a dar una oportunidad a tu primo- dije de inmediato, lo que causa un asombro en mi amiga

-como así Sakura, y es que ya te olvidaste del chico del bus?

-no, pero creo que si le ofrezco mi corazón a alguien mas creo que lo voy a olvidar, además no crees tu que ese chico lindo del bus no tendrá novia?

-no lo se, pero Sakura… me refiero que… estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

-creo, pero… ya me decidí!- dije con mucha seguridad

-bueno espero que las cosas te salgan bien- me sonrío Hinata en eso se escucha el sonido del timbre.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Hinata

-porque no vas a ver yo iré a la cocina te preparare algo- me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, se escucha una voz socarrona, ya sabia quien era aquel inquieto rubio de ojos azules.

-Sakura-Chan!!! Que haces tengo hambre?- se acerco y metió el dedo en la masa que tenia hecha

-Bakaa! Que haces!!! No metas la mano ahí!!- le di un puño en la cabeza

-ay Sakura-Chan, duele!- se sobaba el golpe que le di se lo tenia bien merecido!

-Naruto-Kun no molestes a Sakura-Chan, mas bien porque no nos dice como te fue en la universidad Te aceptaron??- interfirió Hinata

-ah me olvidaba de eso! Si, si me aceptaron! Estudiaremos los tres ahí!

Estaba emocionado, Naruto es un chico intrépido y flojo, nunca le gusto estudiar pero tuvo que esforzarse para que lo aceptaran en la mejor universidad de konoha, donde hinata y yo estudiamos.

-que bueno Naruto-Kun!- abrazo hinata a su novio

-vaya Naruto! Lo lograste, me alegra mucho por ti, pero ahora no vas a estar holgazaneando si quieres llegar a ser el presidente de la nación del fuego, tienes que estudiar y aprenderte todas las leyes

-claro que si! Por cierto Sakura-Chan que estudiaras?

-estudiare medicina- respondí

-ah que bien, por cierto Hinata, estas linda hoy- le daba besos en la boca a hinata consecutivamente, algo que me ponía de mal humor. Suena el timbre no quería seguir siendo espectadora del repartimiento de besos de Naruto

-yo voy!- me apresure a decir, fui hacia la puerta cuando la abro me encontré con Neji

-hola muñeca- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola- respondí el saludo un poco sonrojada- pasa- nos dirigimos al living room de la casa del padre de Hinata, bueno mas bien a la mansión, llegamos allí y aun seguían besándose esos dos, que tanta meloseria de ambos!

-quieren dejar de besuquearse, por favor!- les grite fastidiada

-Sakura-Chan últimamente estas cambiante- comento Naruto en tono burlón- tú!- apunto su dedo índice hacia Neji, el cual Neji no le presta ni la minima atención

-que haces aquí Hyuuga?- frunció el ceño Naruto

-como que hago aquí? Eres idiota o te las haces? No ves que hinata es mi prima y vine a verla- respondió Neji con tranquilidad sin mostrar rastro de ira

-si como no, admítelo que viniste acá por Sakura-Chan y no me vuelvas a llamar idiota- gritaba Naruto

-idiota

-quieres pelea?- amenazaba y gritaba totalmente descontrolado Naruto

- ya basta los dos- grito hinata- no me gusta que peleen- empezó a llorar, es muy sensible odia ver la gente discutir

-lo siento hinata-Chan, discúlpame- le dio un beso en los labios- me disculpas?- le daba muchos besos uyyy ya empezaron estos dos, me estresa verlos en esa tónica, me hacían sentir sola

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo?- sugirió Neji

-de acuerdo- acepte y me gusto la idea a ver si me alejo de tanta cursilería

*******************

NEJI

Íbamos caminando los dos por un gran parque cercano a la mansión, el crepúsculo ya estaba podía ver como esos últimos rayos de sol hacían destellos en esos hermosos ojos jades, la verdad no podía dejar de mirarla ella es hermosa, es una muñeca y como no notar ese color carmín de sus mejillas que provocan en ella este atardecer.

Cada vez que la veo siento deseos de abrazarla, acariciar sus delicadas manos y sobretodo, probar esos labios rosados que deben saber a cereza y así aspirar su dulce aroma. No puedo dejar de mirarla… es la chica que quiero para mi.

-sucede algo?- pregunta ella inocentemente al ver que me encuentro distraído ensimismado en mis pensamientos

-Sakura, ya no aguanto mas, no me importa pero… estoy enamorado de ti Sakura, desde el día que te vi en esa parada y yo quiero ser tu novio- le dije de inmediato, no me importaba cual fuese su respuesta estaba preparado para un rechazo o a un si, que no lo creía mucho. Todo quedo en silencio pero pude ver su mirada fija en mí y una sonrisa

-y yo quiero ser tu novia- escuche sus palabras, era verdad, no estaba soñando o imaginando cosas? Ella quiere ser mi novia?

- de verdad?- le pregunte dubitativo quería cerciorarme de haber escuchado bien

- si de verdad!- responde ella con una sonrisa, esto me llena de alegría y no me contuve, la abrace…

* * *

SAKURA

Luego de haberle dicho que si a Neji, hablamos un rato mas se estaba volviendo de muy de noche, no podía llegar tarde a casa, así que Neji se ofreció a llevarme; caminábamos a paso lento agarrados de mano, estaba muy nerviosa me sentía rara es algo incomodo pero me tocaba acostumbrarme. Llegamos ya a mi casa, me dirijo a la puerta luego quedo en frente de el

-bueno creo que hasta aquí nos vemos. Adiós-

Me puse en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, me doy la vuelta pero el agarra mi brazo y me atrae hacia el, sabia lo que iba hacer, se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados se veía indeciso así que lo cogi de la camisa y acorte el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros; empezó a besarme yo solo le llevaba el ritmo no disfrutaba el beso, intentaba cerrar mis ojos pero no podía, así que nos separamos

-adiós _mi_ muñeca- el se dirige hacia su casa, yo entro a la mía, ese beso no lo sentí. Pobre Neji se que esta mal lo que estoy haciendo con el pero lo hago para olvidarme del chico lindo del bus, se que con el tiempo aprenderé a amar a Neji.


	3. alegria y pelea

_**OK espero que les gusten este capitulo, y que me sigan dejando fics, gracias a setsuna17, pamys-chan y a lunasak-chan por dejar reviews aunque son poquitos estoy muy emocionada, buen o aquí les va este capitulo **_

_**Quisiera aclarar que el principio de la historia hace parte de mi vida real**_

_**Arigato!!! =^_^=**_

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, ahora con mis 21 años todo ha marchado muy bien; termine mi carrera y trabajo en un hospital, donde tengo mi propio consultorio, mi propio departamento, mi propio auto, que puedo decir me siento satisfecha de haber alcanzado todas mis metas propuestas y de que a mis mejores amigos les vaya muy bien. Naruto termino su carrera y ahora trabaja en el bufete de abogados de su padrino Jiraiya, Hinata trabaja como psicóloga en el mismo hospital donde trabajo yo y Neji… bueno todo ha marchado bien, trabaja en la empresa de su tío y se graduó en administración de empresas, es un hombre trabajador. En cuanto a nuestra relación he aprendido a amarlo, el es muy cariñoso y detallista se porta muy bien conmigo y he tratado de portarme tal y como el espera, aun con nuestro casi cuatro años de noviazgo nos va muy bien. Neji es un amor, el estar compartiendo estos años junto a el me he sentido muy contenta ya no me siento sola como antes.

-bueno señor kinomoto, esto es todo aquí están la pastillas de siempre recomendadas

-gracias doctora Haruno, hasta luego

-adiós- me despido de mi ultimo paciente de hoy, que día tan agotado tuve, me estiro un poco y me quito mi bata blanca, hoy es un día muy importante es mi cuarto aniversario de noviazgo con Neji, ya tenia todo planeado, le organizaría una cena muy especial en su departamento, ya que el me dio unas copias de sus llaves, aun así nunca me he quedado a dormir con el. Alguien golpea la puerta

-pase-

-hola, ya estas lista?- pregunta una de mis mejores amigas, Ino que también trabaja en este hospital

-si- me levanto de mi escritorio y recojo mi cartera

-oye Sakura y ya le tienes preparado el regalo a Neji?

-si, voy hacerle una cena sorpresa en su casa

-wow que romántico, quien diría que estuvieras así por Neji, si hace unos años nos decías que solo lo veías como un amigo y que solo tenias ojos para el niño lindo del bus- comento Ino con su tono burlón

-si tienes razón- le medio sonreí casi no me gustaba hablar de mi amor de adolescente, nunca lo pude olvidar pero aun así amo a Neji

*****************

- NEJI

Todo estaba oscuro, hoy tuve un día muy agitado esta cosa de los negocios es muy duro pero, hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades, llegue muy cansado abrí la puerta d mi departamento, como siempre solo, cosa que me acuerdo en todo el día no he llamado a Sakura y es nuestro cuarto aniversario de noviazgo, mierda! Seguro que se enfadara conmigo, por suerte hace unas semanas coloque en mi agenda electrónica comprarle un regalo a Sakura, así que estoy salvado. Deje mi portafolios, en el sofá y me quite el saco y la corbata me desabroche los primeros botones de mi camisa, prendí la luz, cuando de repente siento que me cubren los ojos, ya sabia quien era, recuerdo muy bien esa vez.

*FLASHBACK*

Quedamos de encontrarnos en el parque donde nos hicimos novios, le tenia preparado un picnic a Sakura y se estaba tardando mucho, ya empezaba a desesperarme, saque mi celular y busque su numero, no me contestaba, mas le vale que tenga una buena excusa no podía calmarme cuando de pronto siento que me cubren los ojos, yo palpaba a ver quien era

-quien soy?-dice aquella voz

-Sakura- dije

-no

-Tenten

-no

-Sakura- al fin pude ver y si era ella

- te sorprendí?- pregunta con inocencia

-eh un poco- por Dios si valió la pena que llegara tarde, se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel, tenia un vestido blanco con un lazo nacarado y un sombrero de ala ancha color paja no me contuve y la abrace.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-quien soy?- pregunta ella

-a ver quien mas – le dije con parsimonia- SA-Ku-ra.-me quito sus manos de mis ojos

-feliz aniversario, mi amor!- me abrazo ella y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, me puse a verla un poco mejor, estaba bellísima, tenia un vestido rojo pasión con escote y amarre detrás de su cuello, dejando al descubierto su espalda, y el realce de su busto, sus torneadas piernas, se veía hermosa

-estas bellísima- la atraje hacia mí y le di un beso fugaz

- te tengo preparada otra sorpresa, así que porque no vas y te das un baño, te cambias, que te parece?- me sugería mientras me abrazaba del cuello

-como tu quieras muñeca- le respondí, así que me dirigí a mi baño a refrescarme un poco, cuando salgo de la ducha voy a mi armario, busco algo que ponerme de acuerdo a la ocasión y lo que encuentro mejor es una camisa de mangas larga color azul con un pantalón clásico azul turqués con rayas y unas zapatillas italianas , me arregle rápido, estaba ansioso por saber cual era la otra sorpresa, Salí de mi habitación, cuando veo que mi comedor estaba arreglado, Sakura preparo una cena con velas, se veía todo hermoso quede completamente atónito mas bien admirado de mi novia

-sorpresa! Te gusta?- se acerco a mi

-que si me gusta? Esta todo precioso- le acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello rosa

-entonces pasemos al comedor- me sonríe ella, como buen caballero le corrí el asiento a mi dama y luego tome asiento yo, todo se veía delicioso, procedió a servir el vino tinto que había en la mesa, la cena estaba deliciosa wow no lo podía creer que gran mujer tengo a mi lado es sencillamente bella, fina, educada, hacendosa y amorosa…

-terminaste?- me pregunta yo asentí con la cabeza y empieza recoger la mesa

-mi amor todo te quedo delicioso- la halague, ella se inclina y me da un beso en los labios

-me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi regalo- me sonríe dulcemente, se dirige a la cocina a llevar los platos de la mesa, en eso aprovecho y busco mi regalo de aniversario.

-Sakura, amor!- la llame desde la azotea de mi departamento

-que pasa?-se asoma ella

-ven, ahora quiero darte mi regalo de aniversario, cierra los ojos

-esta bien- ella cerro sus ojos, me sitúo detrás de ella y le coloco un collar

-ya puedes abrirlos- dije ansioso en ver su reacción, observa el collar de plata con fragmentos de jade que rodean un corazón de cristal, ella lo mira con alegría, sabia que le encantaría, hasta combina con sus ojos pero también vi unas lagrimas salir de sus bellos ojos

-feliz aniversario amor- la abrace y ella me corresponde

-oh Neji, esto es bello! Te amo!

* * *

SAKURA

Neji se lucio con tan hermoso regalo, pero me sentía muy contenta en ese momento no podía pedir mas nada de el; estábamos en el sofá tomando un poco de champagne y se podía decir que nos encontrábamos un poco acaramelados, Neji me tenia abrazada de la cintura y de repente empezamos a besarnos, Neji intensificaba el beso podía sentir como sus manos pasaban por mi nuca y desamarraba el nudo del amarre del vestido, pero lo detuve.

-que pasa?- me pregunta con cara de extraño

-Neji por favor no lleguemos hasta este extremo

-pero Sakura llevamos cuatro años de novios, no crees que ya es hora de que estemos juntos?

-Neji entiendo pero… yo aun no estoy preparada, además yo soy una persona muy devota a Dios y esto es pecado, solo lo hare dentro de los vínculos del matrimonio

-ay por favor Sakura, yo te deseo!

-lo siento Neji pero por favor respeta mi forma de pensar

-como quieras- frunció el ceño inmediatamente y bebió de su trago

-vamos amor no te pongas así, uy mira la hora, ya me voy- busque mi cartera –ah se me olvidaba mañana salgo de viaje, voy a una capacitación de medicina en Nueva York, te traeré algo, me acompañaras mañana al aeropuerto?

-no, tengo trabajo- me responde muy tajante y de manera seca, su voz sonó muy ruda no me miraba a los ojos

-de acuerdo yo te llamo antes de irme, adiós- me incline y le di un ligero beso- te amo- no escuche respuesta por parte de el.

Me levante muy de mañana, no podía dormir ya que quede muy triste por lo que ocurrió ayer con Neji, es triste salir de pelea con tu novio el día de tu aniversario. Recogía mis maletas y las metí en mi auto, estaba muy pensativa, no pensaba irme del país sin arreglar primero las cosas con Neji, así que saque mi celular y busque su número, el teléfono timbra varias veces, hasta que contesto

-que quieres?- me pregunta con mucha altanería, no me gusto que no me saludara pero no me iba a discutir con el

-hola amor, te llamo para decirte que ya me voy

-aja

-y no vuelvo dentro de un mes

-aja

-quiero despedirme de ti…porque no me acompañas a tomar el vuelo?

-no puedo estoy trabajando- me respondido tajante

-eh… bueno… te amo y te voy a extrañar, cuídate- le dije con un hilo de voz, no quería que me escuchara llorar

-bueno- fue lo que escuche de el y me colgó, unas cuantas lagrimas se salen de mis pupilas, me duele mucho que fuera así, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, parece que el Neji lindo que conocí se hubiera ido, pero solo esta molesto porque no me quise acostar con el, para mi consuelo, solo debo dejarlo así hasta que se le pase el enojo.


	4. traicion de amor

_**Bueno aquí les va el sgte cap espero que les guste, hay muchos que se están desesperando porque aun no sale sasuke, calma, calma, todo a su tiempo, espero que este les guste y me dejen reviews, a setsuna17 y a pamys-Chan gracias por dejar un reviews cada vez que se sube un nuevo cap. **_

_**Arigato!!! =^_^=**_

*****************

SAKURA

Llegue al aeropuerto a tomar mi vuelo, y mis mejores amigos estaban ahí para despedirse de mí, Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Enseguida me limpie las lágrimas no quería que se preocuparan por mi

-Sakura-Chan!- me llamo Naruto levantando su mano

-chicos me alegra mucho que estén aquí- les dije un poco nostálgica

-para eso somos tus amigos- menciono Ino sonriente

-Naruto-Kun porque no nos traes algo de tomar, por favor?- pidió Hinata

-está bien, Hina-Chan-

-y bien Sakura que tal te fue ayer con Neji- me pregunta un tanto curiosa Ino

-bueno la cena estuvo muy bien, todo estuvo muy bien…- me atreví a responder y les dirigí una sonrisa pero mi vista empezó a cristalizarse, el silencio se hizo presente

-Sakura-Chan te sucede algo?- pregunta Hinata, a lo cual inmediatamente me echo a llorar, ya no puedo lo puedo soportar

-ay chicas, es horrible- cubrí mis ojos con mis manos- Neji está molesto conmigo, nunca había sido así conmigo

-como que está molesto?- pregunta Ino con incredulidad- acaso no le gusto la cena? cuenta que fue lo que paso

-no! La cena fue perfecta pero… Neji quiso tener sexo conmigo pero yo le dije que no quería, que aun no me siento lista y se enfado, desde entonces ha estado indiferente conmigo, no sé qué hacer chicas, me duele estar así con él y mas que no lo veré dentro de un mes- me fui en llanto otra vez, era imposible contenerme

-ya Sakura-Chan, cálmate- me abrazo Hinata tiernamente

-ay Sakura! Los hombres son así, Neji esta así porque le heriste su ego de hombre y a ellos les da mucho ira eso, lo único que puedes hacer es ignorarlo, lo que más le puede doler a un hombre es la indiferencia así que no le hables, ni lo llames durante este tiempo, así el vera que te extraña y te buscara, pero no te preocupes- me dice Ino no sé de donde habrá sacado todo eso pero parece tener algo de lógica, tal vez sea su experiencia en hombres,

-las quiero mucho chicas- las abrace y lloraba a la vez, en eso aparece Naruto

-porque lloras Sakura-Chan?- pregunto muy pensativo al cual me empecé a limpiar las lagrimas

-es que…-no tuve valor de decirle a mi mejor amigo lo que me ocurría y me volví en llanto otra vez

-que tienes, Sakura-Chan?-

-nada Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan solo esta así porque nos va a extrañar mucho- se apresuro a responder Hinata, mintiéndole a su novio

- es en serio?- enarco una ceja el rubio- ya pobrecita, ven aquí- me abrazo, que crédulo es Naruto, no soportaba tanto consuelo porque me iba mas en llanto,

_Pasajeros del vuelo 3915 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor dirigirse a la cabina…_

-gracias por todo chicos, los amo-

-nosotros también Sakura-Chan- me respondió Naruto, nos dimos un abrazo grupal al deshicirme del abrazo me dirigí a la cabina del avión

-te queremos Sakura!- gritaron desde lo lejos mis amigos.

*************

SAKURA

Mi estancia de un mes en los Estados unidos fue muy laboriosa y aprendí muchas cosas en el campo de la medicina y de volverme a encontrar con mi profesora de universidad Tsunade-sama, ha sido un gran ejemplo en mi vida y también como una madre para mi ya que he contado con su apoyo. Compre algunas cosas para llevarles a Hinata, Naruto, Ino y a Neji; espero que a Neji se le haya pasado el mal humor, ya lo extraño demasiado.

-Sakura!-me abrazo Hinata muy alegre, fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, eran las 4:00 AM, que buena amiga es al ofrecerse en irme a buscar

-hola Hinata!- la abrace

-bienvenida- me sonrío

-gracias, y que hay de nuevo?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el auto de Hinata

-no mucho, nada nuevo, y que tal tu viaje

-fue muy bueno Tsunade-sama me va ascender de cargo

-que bueno, me alegra mucho por ti

-y como está Neji?- pregunte con un aire de nostalgia- n…no ha preguntado por mi?

-bueno… el día que te fuiste me llamo para preguntarme si tenía algún numero donde llamarte, pero yo no le di nada… pues, para seguir el consejo de Ino…

-solo eso?- pregunte en busca de algo mas

-No, también hablo conmigo y me comento lo que paso y se siente mal de haberte tratado así- me sonríe como si supiera que la respuesta me iba a animar

-de verdad Hinata?- pregunte muy emocionada

-de verdad!- responde con una gran sonrisa

-ah que alegría! Sabes que, se me ocurrió ir hacerle el desayuno ya que hoy es su día libre, que tal?

-no es mala idea, así lo vas a sorprender!

Llegue a mi departamento, me bañe y me puse una ropa más cómoda, unos jeans con una blusa manga larga color blanca con unos tenis converse all stars de lona negra. Fui al supermercado y compre harina, frutas, huevos; estaba muy emocionada. Llegue a su departamento y sin hacer mucho ruido entre en la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, le hice unos crepes con fruta picada, huevo revuelto y jugo de naranja, todo lo puse en una bandeja, me dirigí a su cuarto muy entusiasmada se que le gustara y así podremos arreglar las cosas de la última vez. Abrí lentamente la puerta sin que rechinara mucho, todo estaba oscuro, prendí la luz…esto me partió el alma, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, mis manos temblaban y no pude contener mis manos, deje caer la bandeja, en eso Neji se sobresalto al escuchar el fuerte ruido de los platos romperse, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sorprendió al verme y miro al lado de su cama donde reposaba su amante.

-Sakura yo…-me hablo él, mirándome directamente a los ojos, susurre su nombre, no pude aguantar más el dolor y Salí corriendo, tome las llaves de mi auto quería salir rápidamente de ahí.

-


	5. descaro

NEJI

No me esperaba a Sakura, fue algo muy inesperado, me habia encontrado en la cama con mi asistente de trabajo, al verla salir corriendo de la habitación me levante y me vesti rapidamente, preferi bajar por la escalera ya que asi la podria alcanzar, llegue al parqueadero del edificio y vi el auto de Sakura arrancar, me interpuse en el camino, ella se detiene

-sakura dejame explicarte las cosas…

-apartate Neji no te quiero ver!- me gritaba ella

-no hasta que dejes que te explique

-no quiero oir nada de ti Neji! Quitate!

-no!

-que te quites maldita sea- grito alteradamente y lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-no dejame explicarte

-que te quites! No te quiero ver nunca mas, quedate con tu amante, dejame ir!

-no me voy a mover de aquí!-le grite con firmeza, en eso ella, da reversa al auto,gira y logra salir.

*****************

SAKURA

Me siento destrozada, como es posible que me haga esto, le dedique cuatro años de mi vida para que saliera con esto, yo de verdad lo ame, pase buenos momentos juntos a el, pero traiciono mi amor, es un desgraciado, no volvere a confiar mas en un hombre, los odio!. Conduzco sin rumbo fijo, no quiero ir a mi departamento sabia que Neji llegaria alli a explicarme o mas bien a invertarme una excusa barata, tampoco quiero llegar donde Hinata o donde Ino, no quiero que me consuelen creo que me sentire peor solo quiero estar sola, nadie puede comprender el dolor que siento en este momento. Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que estoy sufriendo, me dirigi a la iglesia donde me congrego todos los domingos, para sentirme un poco mejor ya que este lugar me llena de paz.

Después de estar un rato en la iglesia, me dirigi a mi departamento, prendi la luz y cada rincon de mi casa me recuerda a Neji, por todos lados hay fotos de el junto a mi, en mi habitación estan todos los regalos que me ha dado, peluches, joyas y muchas cosas mas, todas esas cosas las cogi y las meti en una bolsa negra. Fui al callejón al lado del edificio en donde vivo, en un barrilecho un poco de gasolina, prendo un fosforo lo arrojo al barril, el fuego crece y procedo a coger una por una de las cosas que me recuerden a ese bastardo porque ni su nombre quiero recordar. Cada momento que vivi junto a el todo! Lo odio! Porque me hizo esto, si para el todos los te amo que me dijo para el no valieron nada, ni los besos que le daba, las sonrisas, nada! Y yo como una boba, una ilusa se los crei.

-te odio Neji hyuuga, te odio!- grite y rompia en pedazos una foto de el, me quite el collar que me regalo, lo arroje al fuego, no queria tener nada de el.

No dormi bien, toda la noche llore, me la pase llorando por ese hombre, llame al hospital diciendo que no voy a ir porque no me siento bien, no teenia animos de nada, tengo el corazon destrozado, me levanto y me ducho, aun me sentia mal, no tengo apetito, nada me interessaba ya, nada

Esscucho el sonido del timbre, abro la puerta de un tiron, es Ino

-ah eres tu- dije con alivio de no haberme encontrado a Neji

-eh si, Sakura estabas llorando?- no me contu ve y otra vez me eche a llorar y acudi a Ino en busca de un poco de consuelo, ella me abraza un poco preocupada

-sakura que tienes porque estas asi?- pregunta muy preocupada

- es Neji…

-que, todavía sigue molesto contigo?- enarco una ceja

-nooo!... yo lo desscubri con otra

-queeeee!- abrio los ojos como platos- pero como?

-fui a su casa a prepararle el desayuno, cuando entro en su habitación lo veo en su cama al lado de una tipa…yo no se que hacer!

-ese hijo de… como se le ocurre hacerte esto!- me abraa Ino con ternura y con consuelo

-yo lo perdi!- intensificaba mi llanto, en eso Ino me toma de los hombros y me mira directamente a los ojos

-no Sakura! Tu no lo perdistes! Ese miserable te perdio a ti prefirió a cualquiera que a ti, tu solo encargate de olvidarte de el, sacalo de tu mente, de tu corazon, evitalo! No vale la pena que llores por el, si el quiso asi dejalo pero vas a ver que se va arrepentir y va querer volver donde ti

-pues ni que se atreva porque yo no soy plato de segunda mesa!

-eso amiga asi se habla!-Ino siempre suele animarme y logra sacarme una sonrisa, me limpie mis lagrimas ya no quiero volver a llorar por el.


	6. renacer del amor que senti x ti

_**Bueno chicas espero que este capitulo les guste, se lo dedico a mi amiga monse_uchiha que ama a Sasuke y gracias a pamys-chan, setsuna17, xellas metallium y kira tsukiyomi por leer mi fic y seguir dejando reviews, **_

_**Dejen reviews que me anima a seguir escribiendo mas y mas **_

_**Con amor carito!**_

_**Arigato =^_^=**_

_**Una semana después…**_

Ya me he recuperado un poco, obviamente Neji me llama por teléfono para ¨explicarme lo que sucedió¨ pero le cuelgo el teléfono, no salgo mucho como lo solía hacer antes con mis amigos, solo voy al trabajo y regreso a mi departamento a leer alguna novela romántica me siento como Jack el personaje de la mecánica del corazón, vacio con un corazón hueco en busca de alguien quien no pueda lastimarlo, escucho el timbre me levanto a ver quien es… solo Naruto y Hinata…

-por favor Sakura-chan ves a la bienvenida que le tengo preparada a mi mejor amigo

-no Naruto no quiero

-por favor, el viene del exterior y el no tiene muchos amigos, por favor Sakura-chan!-me suplicaba Naruto solo le faltaba arrodillarse

-te lo agradezco Naruto pero no estoy de ánimos para una fiesta

-Sakura-chan- interviene Hinata- por favor ve, no te la puedes pasar así para siempre, tu tienes que entretenerte, acaso le va a dar el gusto de que te vea así?- esas palabra de Hinata me hicieron pensar y si, tiene razón

-de acuerdo Naruto, iré a tu fiesta- le sonreí

-genial! Gracias, gracias, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- me abrazaba Naruto dejándome sin aire

Hoy es el día de la fiesta de bienvenida del amigo de Naruto, no sabia que ponerme

-ah! Pero porque pienso tanto lo que me voy a poner, si ni siquiera conozco al amigo de Naruto- así que me coloque un vestido blanco de strapples con un lazo verde manzana debajo de mi busto con unas zapatillas plateadas, deje mi cabello rosa largo suelto y solo me coloque una flor verde en mi cabello, creo que ya estoy lista. Me echo un poco de perfume, brillo de cereza en los labios y sombra blanca en mis ojos, asi esta bien…

-Sakura-chan que bien te ves – me abraza Hinata alzando la voz para que pueda escuchar atreves de ese ruido estridente

-gracias…y la fiesta porque no empieza aun del todo?

-estamos esperando a Naruto que fue a recoger a su amigo, quieres refresco?

-esta bien

-uy Sakura que linda estas- se me acercaron varios chicos

-gracias Kiba, hola Shikamaru, Sai- salude a los antiguos compañeros de escuela de Naruto

-aquí tienes- me dio el refresco Hinata

-gracias- tome un poco

-oh alguien viene escóndanse todos!- grito Kiba y apagaron las luces en eso se abre la puerta

-ya te dije que solo me quiero ir a mi casa-dijo una voz muy varonil

-ay no seas tonto quédate un rato aquí a recordar viejos tiempos-hablaba Naruto, cuando de repente encienden las luces y todos gritan

SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!

-así que por esto querías que viniera?-medio sonrió el chico. No podía creer quien era el amigo de Naruto, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte al volver a ver aquellos ojos negros como el terciopelo de la noche, esa mirada penetrante, no lo podía creer! Es que acaso estoy soñando, es alguna fantasía? El chico lindo del bus? Lo vi y esta frente a mi y mucho mas guapo, mas varonil. Me quede completamente embobada al verlo, como lo hacia cuando subía al autobús; de repente se empezaron a venir los muchos recuerdos que tenia de el y desde hace cuatro años no sentía aquel escalofrío agradable en mi cuerpo. Puedo ver como todos los chicos lo saludan, lo abrazan y algunas chicas también, al verlo tan rodeado de chicas sentí lo inalcanzable que es para mí, sentí una sensación agradable en mi corazón, será que aquel sentimiento que tuve hacia el renació en mi corazón? Eso no puede ser posible; yo me estoy recuperando de la infidelidad de Neji o es que nunca lo ame? O mas bien lo quería pero no lo amaba? Todo se volvió una encrucijada en mi cabeza, en enredo en mi corazón, necesitaba aclararme rápido las cosas o sino miles de hipótesis de porque aun sigo con en este sentimiento invadirán mi mente.

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que volviste!-lo abrazaba Hinata

-gracias Hinata, oye Dobe como es posible que aun Hinata no se haya aburrido de ti?-comento el chico lindo, un momento! Se llama Sasuke! Que alegría de saber su nombre pero… Hinata lo conocía! Agh!

-ay no digas eso Sasuke-teme, no has cambiado nada, ah mira te presento a Sakura-chan, mi mejor amiga-menciona Naruto yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que ni me percate que me estaban presentando

-Sakura-chan?-me llamaba Naruto

-que pasa?-dije

-que te estoy presentando a Sasuke pero tu, no se estas en otro mundo-me responde Naruto, ay Dios mío que pena!

-que! Lo siento, lo siento-bajaba mi cabeza en son de disculpa

-no importa, Sasuke Uchiha- me da su mano yo no podía creerlo, estaba hablando con el, con mi amor de adolescente

-Sakura Haruno-tomo su mano e inmediatamente me ruborice, lo que veo que se me quedan mirando todos en especial Sasuke

-Sakura-chan te sonrojaste!- se burla Naruto-acaso te gusta Sasuke?- me codea en las costillas eso hace que me sonroje aun mas

-Noooo! Como se te ocurre!-grite de inmediato, en eso Sasuke enmarca una de sus cejas-No es que me no me puedas gustar sino es que no me gustas y… ay Naruto porque haces que diga cosas sin sentido, baka!- me retiro de ahí, he pasado el peor bochorno de mi vida y mas ahora que vuelvo a ver al chico lindo del bus, ay no que pensara de mi, que soy una idiota y digo cosas sin coherencia, no se que mas podría pensar de mi, pero aun así, me siento feliz de volver a verlo y hacer lo que no pude hacer en el autobús, preguntarle su nombre, aunque no le hable directamente, me lo presentaron, pero no se porque fantaseo yo soy una mujer, ya no soy una adolescente, es mas el debe tener novia. Salí a la terraza de la casa de Naruto y me senté en una silla que había, cuando siento que viene alguien

-Sakura-chan que tienes?- me pregunta algo preocupada Hinata

-si Sakura porque no entras, la fiesta esta animada, estamos en la hora loca- menciona Ino

-no gracias chicas- les dirigí una sonrisa en son de disculpa

-ay Sakura a ver que es lo que te pasa eh?- pregunta Ino

-bueno…sabe… el amigo de Naruto…Sasuke- pronunciaba con nerviosismo

-aja?- dijeron las dos en unísono

-bueno…el es el chico del bus del que les hablaba en la escuela- me sonroje

-queeeeeeee!!!-gritaron a la misma vez las dos, es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de hacer un coro

-y que haces aquí? Anda ve hablarle- decía Ino con euforia

-no puedo

-como que no puedes Sakura por Dios!- me zarandeaba de un lado a otro Ino como para hacerme recapacitar-esta es una gran oportunidad no me digas que la vas a desaprovechar como las muchas que tuviste y no te atreviste, Sakura por Dios!- es cierto tiene razón, es hoy o nunca mi gran oportunidad+

-tienes razón…pero no puedo, yo aun me estoy recuperando de lo de Neji-agacho mi cabeza como signo de frustración

-no puedes pasártela por siempre lamentando lo de Neji, tu tienes derecho a encontrar otro chico, que te pasa Sakura?

-Sakura-chan, Ino tiene razón, porque no lo intentas?- me aconseja Hinata

….-déjame respirar, Naruto- dice algo serio Sasuke, me puse nerviosa al verlo

-ay Sasuke-teme aun sigues igual de amargado, esta bien- le grito Naruto, y se fue adentro, las chicas me miran con malicia, su sonrisa toda maléfica

-eh…yo voy a bailar un poco-grita Ino

-si, yo voy a ver que Naruto-kun no se meta en problemas- grita también Hinata

-no se vayan- les decía susurrando, pero no me hicieron caso, suspire, si eso era lo que quería, hablar con el, porque ahora no me atrevo, soy una cobarde. Ahí estaba el tomando aire, estaba en frente mío, wow el es tan bello, me llene de valor y lo llame

-Sasuke…-el voltea y mira a todos lados

-dijiste algo…Sakura?- me pregunta con seriedad y a la vez confundido

-yo! No nada- me acobarde, que patética soy

-pues me pareció haberte escuchado que me llamaste- dice con total seriedad y de una forma tan encantadora, me deleitaba el escuchar su voz hermosa

-ah, y…como te sientes de estar de nuevo aquí?-que pregunta mas tonta le hice

-bien- responde de forma desinteresada

-ah ya-todo quedo en silencio, ¨ay no que aburrida soy, y el se ve que es de pocas palabras¨-pensé, el se sienta a mi lado, me puse un poco mas nerviosa, estaba a mi lado, me siento feliz pero por otro lado no sabia que hacer

-y… a que te dedicas?-decidí romper aquel silencio

-mis padres son los dueños de la corporación Uchiha y soy el presidente de la sede de la nación del fuego

-ah eso esta muy bien…lo siento!-me disculpo inmediatamente

-que?- menciono confundido

-lo siento de que estés hablando conmigo cuando te hago preguntas patéticas, discúlpame- me coloque de pie

-no he pensado en eso, yo soy el que no digo nada, discúlpame tu- me mira a los ojos, no podía resistirme a aquella mirada, en eso el medio sonríe y enseguida aparto mi vista de el

-y veo que eres muy popular entre las chicas-dije con la cabeza gacha

-porque dices eso

-pues cuando llegaste, habian muchas chicas a tu alrededor

-hmm…yo no me considero popular, no se porque me persiguen, y no me gusta eso, son muy fastidiosas- vaya que modesto es, todo se hizo silencio

-pero…me siento bien hablando contigo-menciona Sasuke, mi corazón reboza al oír eso

-que bueno, me agradas mucho-sonreí, no solo me agradaba, desde hace mucho tiempo me interesaba ese chico, era obvio que el nunca me vio en el autobús, yo para el no existía hasta ahora

-Sakura! Te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar- se puso Neji en medio de nosotros yo no lo miraba no quería

-hablamos después, Sakura-se aleja Sasuke

-no Sasuke no te vayas, quédate aquí- quería que se quedara, no quiero estar sola con Neji, no quiero que me siga lastimando

-Uchiha? Volviste- miraba a Sasuke con arrogancia

-si, tanto tiempo, Hyuuga- medio sonrió Sasuke pero no dejaba su seriedad de lado, ¿Qué, se conocían?

-si, pero te puedes retirar si no te importa

-no Sasuke quédate aquí- le dije suplicante, el se detiene

-ven-me halo del brazo Neji y me llevo a la calle

-suéltame! Me haces daño- le grito muy enfurecida

-no! Ahora me vas a escuchar, no has dejado que te explique las cosas

-y que me vas a explicar? Si yo te vi, estabas con esa tipa, estaban desnudos, que explicación le vas a dar a eso- mis lagrimas empezaron a salir

-por eso, te pido que me perdones, yo te amo!

-me amas? Ya no te creo nada, si me amaras no habrías traicionado el amor que te tuve

-no digas eso Sakura, yo estoy arrepentido

-ya es tarde Neji- me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa pero Neji me jala del brazo

-Sakura por favor! Yo te amo no te quiero perder

-ya me perdiste, vete! Me haces daño

-no! Tu eres mi novia yo te amo y tu me amas- me grito y me atrajo mas a el

-suéltame! Y no me toques con tus sucias manos, tu y yo no somos nada desde ese día que me traicionaste! Suéltame!- gritaba y de repente alguien golpea a Neji que lo hace caer

-te dijo que la sueltes

-Sasuke!- dije asombrada no me lo esperaba

-no te metas Uchiha, esto no es asunto tuyo- se levanta Neji y se limpia la comisura del labio que sangraba

-que pasa aquí?-salio gritando Naruto y se podía oír el murmullo de la gente-Sasuke?

-nada Naruto- contesta Sasuke

-Sakura vamos hablar en otro lugar- me dice Neji

-ya no tenemos nada que hablar- le dije así sin mas y entre a la casa

-Sakura!- el va tras de mi

-ella te dijo que ya no tienen nada que hablar- se le enfrenta Sasuke

-me las vas a pagar Uchiha-

-Sakura-chan, dime que pasa entre Neji y tu- pregunta algo preocupado Naruto

-el y yo terminamos

-porque?

-el me fue infiel- le respondí con un hilo de voz

-ese infeliz…lo voy a matar!- se levanto Naruto del lugar donde estaba sentado lleno de ira

-déjalo así, ya no quiero mas problemas…estoy cansada ya me voy- me levante y tome mis cosas, me retire de ahí, camino directo a la puerta y tropiezo con alguien

-lo siento que torpe soy- me disculpe sin percatarme con quien tropecé

-a donde vas- esa voz, me quede paralizada al escucharla

-sa…Sasuke! Lo siento!- incline mi cabeza y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-te importa si hablamos un rato o ya te vas?

-si… ya me voy- limpiaba mis lágrimas y sacaba las llaves del auto

-te puedo llevar, no es recomendable que conduzcas así como estas

-no quiero causarte mas molestias- esquive su mirada

-por favor- me pidió y me estiro su mano esperando a que le diera las llaves, al verlo así con ganas de ayudarme, accedí a su petición y le di las llaves, salimos y entramos en el auto, Sasuke me abrió la puerta, da la vuelta al auto, entra y lo enciende, empezó a conducir, todo iba en silencio, pero de repente me entraron ganas de llorar pero no lo soporte mas y cedí al llanto, no quería que Sasuke me viera así y limpie mis lagrimas, mientras le indicaba por donde vivía, llegamos al edificio donde vivo, tomamos el ascensor y todo iba en silencio, entramos a mi departamento, me siento en el sofá con el semblante decaído

-puedo preparar te?- pregunto amablemente

-si-respondí, al rato el me trae una taza y me la da, se sienta junto a mi

-Sasuke perdona por todas las molestias que te he causado

-que molestias? Si te ayudo lo hago con gusto- me mira a los ojos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aunque el enrojecimiento de mis rostro de haber estado llorando lo opaca

-pero aun así, te cause un problema con Neji

-eso no importa, no iba a dejar que te maltratara- me dirigí una diminuta sonrisa arrogante y encantadora-porque no descansas, así te sentirás mejor- al oírlo, su voz me arrulla y mis parpados de ponen mas pesados, los cerré

-gracias, Sasuke-kun- y finalmente caí rendida en mi sofá ya no sentía dolor, junto a Sasuke me siento protegida, tranquila, cuanto me alegro de haberlo vuelto a ver…


	7. acercarme a tu corazon

_**Kyaaaa! Estoy muy nyappy!!! Muy feliz de los reviews que me han dejado me alegra mucho que les hay gustado el cap anterior y nuevamente le agradezco a pamys-chan, Amalia love sasusaku gracias eres la primera fan que tengo jejeje =p y espero que sigas leyendo mis fics,a kaa y xellas metallium también gracias por tus reviews y por cierto tu fic esta quedandso super amiga 5/5 =3 bueno un beso atodas y aquí les va este capitulo **_

_**Arigato!!!**_

-hmmm que hora es- me levante y estire mis brazos, estaba acostada en mi cama! Sasuke debió traerme hasta mi habitación, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y lanzar una sonrisa; me siento tan aliviada, contenta, estaba de muy buen humor, hare mi rutina de todos los días e ir al hospital a trabajar

No podía creer que la volvería ver, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y su aspecto de niña cambio al de una mujer, cuando Naruto me la presento no pude evitar dejar de mirar esas hermosas orbes jades que desde que la vi quería que solo me miraran a mi, recuerdo muy bien esa vez

*FLASHBACK*

Hoy no es mi día, no quiero ir en autobús a la escuela, no se porque papa me tuvo que quitar el auto, solo porque no soy tan disciplinado como Itachi. Estoy en la parada, el bus se estaciona, subo y pago mi pasaje, como siempre voy serio, no me gusta mostrar algún tipo de emociones, miro en que lugar me puedo sentar y veo a la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida, es algún tipo de ángel? Su cabello largo rosa algo muy llamativo y lo mas bello dos hermosas joyas son esos ojos, verdes como el jade, una mirada tan inocente y llena de dulzura; ella me mira, yo miro a otro lado, miro de reojo su asiento, esta desocupado, me sentare allí, pero alguien se adelanta

-tsk!-chasqueo mi lengua y me siento en otro lugar

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Desde ese día no quise irme mas a la escuela en mi auto, de ahí en adelante me iba en ese mismo autobús desde aquella primavera de marzo, solo para verla todos los días, ella me interesaba en ese tiempo. Ahora que la he vuelto a ver pienso hacer lo que nunca me atreví hacer en el autobús, conocerla. Cuando supe su nombre sentí una satisfacción, Sakura! Como un ángel, por eso aproveche la noche anterior con que quería tomar aire, era solo una excusa para hablar con ella. No pude contenerme al ver como mi rival de escuela la maltrataba, que se creía ese, no tiene derecho a lastimarla así, es un bastardo, por eso lo golpeé. De ahora en adelante quiero ser todo para ella, ganarme su amistad y si algo su amor, tenia unas ganas de decirle que si acaso se acordaba de mi, si me había visto en el autobús o que desde el primer día que la vi no se salio de mi mente, pero sonaría como bobo o podría asustarla, es mas ella ni se acordara de mi o peor, nunca me habrá visto. Me dirijo a mi trabajo y mis empleados me ponen al tanto de lo que tengo que hacer en el día.

Cumplí mis labores de trabajo de la mañana, es la hora del almuerzo, en eso tengo algo en mente. Cojo mi teléfono y marco a la oficina de Naruto

-buenas tardes, habla Naruto uzumaki

-hola Dobe-digo con voz seria

-ah eres tu, que quieres Sasuke?

-te llamaba para pedirte la dirección del trabajo de Sakura

-y para que?

-que te importa

-si no me dices no te doy nada

-si que eres molesto…esta bien, voy a invitarla a almorzar

-ja! Tu? Si tu no le paras a ninguna chica, que te quedo gustando Sakura-chan?-escuche una estúpida burla por parte de el

-me vas a dar la dirección si o no- me enoje

-de acuerdo, pero no te molestes, tienes donde anotar?

-hmp

-en el hospital general de Konoha, sabes donde queda?

-no es el que queda cerca de la escuela?

-si ese mismo, Sasuke te gusta Sakura?

-adiós- le corte, ese Naruto si es fastidioso, todo lo quiere saber, aunque nuestros tartos siempre han sido toscos y a pesar de eso nos apoyamos

Salí de la oficina, subí en mi auto negro, un mercedes benz y tome rumbo hacia el hospital. Entro a la recepción

-señorita, me puede decir la oficina de Sakura Haruno

-oh es el consultorio 515 piso 5, quiere que lo informe- me miraba como lo hacían todas las chicas me fastidiaba, me siento asediado, acosado

-no gracias, ella me esta esperando- tome el ascensor y presione el botón del numero 5, iban en ese ascensor enfermeras y pacientes, las cuales me miraban demasiado y se secreteaban algo entre ellas, solo miraba el techo esperando llegar al piso 5, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y piso 5! Menos mal, miraba por todo el pasillo, buscaba el consultorio 515, cuando lo encuentro, iba a tocar la puerta se abre y sale ella

-Sasuke-kun…que haces aquí?-me dice sorprendida

-pues…quiero invitarte a almorzar, puedes?

-Sakura ya estas lista?-menciona una chica rubia

-si, espera un segundo Ino

-ocurre algo?-le pregunto con curiosidad

-no nada, bueno si es que hice arreglos de almorzar con mis amigas, pues yo…

-oh Sakura no te preocupes será otro día, chao- menciona la rubia y se retira, que bien! Sonreí de lado

-bueno supongo que aceptare tu invitación-me sonríe

-me alegra, bien vámonos- le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo toma, todo el personal nos miraba, ahora no me fastidiaba que me miraran si a mi lado va esta hermosa mujer. La lleve n mi auto a un restaurante elegante de la ciudad

-bienvenidos-nos dijo el recepcionista

-mesa para dos, por favor

-tiene reservación?

-Sasuke Uchiha- en eso el recepcionista revisa la lista

-si acompáñenme- la mesa es muy bonita solo para dos, le brinde asiento a esa hermosa dama que me acompaña, tomamos las ordenes y mientras esperamos decidí conversarle

-tu tenias planeado invitarme a almorzar?

-porque la pregunta?

-es que como hiciste reservación pensé…

-no me gusta comer solo-respondí de forma tajante- y como seguiste?

-pues mucho mejor…Sasuke-kun gracias a ti aun estuviera en un mar de lagrimas

-no me lo agradezcas

-si, tengo que agradecerte ya que nunca pensé que Neji me…

-Sakura…no quiero escuchar lo que te hizo ese tipo, no es bueno que sigas recordando eso, se que es difícil pero inténtalo-la corte no deje que continuara porque ay si no me controlo y soy capaz de molerlo a golpes, pero note como ella cambio su semblante

-y como es tu trabajo en el hospital?-cambie de tema

-es muy bonito ya que ayudo a muchas personas y me gusta ser solidaria pero ahora me nombraron directora general y tengo que estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el hospital- me sonríe, me alegra verla sonreír, me gustaría verla trabajar debe ser muy feliz

-que bueno-medio sonreí

-Sasuke-kun?

-hmmm?

-te pregunto algo?

-que cosa?

-porque me invitaste a almorzar, si apenas me conoces?

-bueno…quería saber como seguías y porque quiero conocerte, Sa-ku-ra- menciono su nombre con lentitud y la miro a los ojos, noto como sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, es hermosa

***************

SAKURA

¨porque quiero conocerte¨. Esas palabras no salieron de mi mente en todo el día, todo parece un sueño, el chico lindo del bus me invito a almorzar, Sasuke es tal cual como me lo imagine, serio pero a la vez encantador. La pase muy bien junto a el, cuando estoy con el siento que mis problemas se fueran. Después de almorzar me trajo al hospital, esto no lo puedo creer!

******************

SASUKE

No me puedo concentrar muy bien en el trabajo, no se me escapaba de mi mente esa imagen tan preciosa, Sakura sonrojada y sus ojos verdes brillaban, parecen dos estrellas titilantes en el inmenso cielo, ella es hermosa desde el día que la vi y es tal cual como la imagine…perfecta para mi, quisiera seguir conociéndola. El teléfono de mi oficina suena, contesto:

-hola?

-oye Sasuke-teme, cuéntame que paso con Sakura-chan, a ver dimee- ay Dios ese Naruto es insoportable

-ya basta! Naruto eres más chismoso que comadres de barrio

-eso no importa, solo dime que paso con Sakura-chan-gritaba el Dobe ese, yo alejaba el teléfono de mi oreja

-esta bien, te lo diré

-de acuerdo, en el ichiraku a las 7:00 PM, ok!-mire reloj son las 6:30

-hmp!-cuelgo –tsk!-chasqueo mi lengua, ese Naruto como logra lo que quiere, continuo con mi trabajo, pero no logro concentrarme, el tiempo corría, decidí da por terminado mi día de trabajo y m dirijo al Ichiraku ramen, es un puesto de ramen al que íbamos Naruto y yo después de la escuela a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ese lugar trae muy buenos recuerdos de todos los años de amistad que llevo con Naruto. Llego al puesto

-buenas- entro y ahí seguían el viejo Ichiraku y nee-chan, es nostálgico recordar mis días de secundaria

-Sasuke! Tiempo sin verte, mírate, tu y Naruto ya son unos hombres

-que bueno volverte a ver viejo-sonreí de lado

-Sasuke-kun!- cuanto me alegra verte, Naruto-kun nos dijo que tu te fuiste al exterior a estudiar, cuando regresaste?-me pregunta nee-chan que se ve un poco mayor

-hace dos días-empiezo a jugar con los palillos

-y que te trae por aquí Sasuke?- pregunta el viejo Ichiraku

-estoy esperando a Naruto, pero ese Dobe no llega-fruncí el ceño, de verdad se estaba tardando

-hola!-grito Naruto, como siempre tan escandaloso, a veces me pregunto como es que me aguanto a este tipo

-bienvenido Naruto-kun

-gracias, hey teme llegaste! A hora si me dices eh como así que saliste con Sakura-chan?, oye viejo danos lo de siempre

-en seguida!!!

-no se porque te interesa saberlo-dije serio

-me interesa porque Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga y tu mi mejor amigo, vamos teme no me piensas decir? No confías en mi?...

-ya deja de molestar…la invite a almorzar porque quería saber como seguía- Naruto hace un mohín con la nariz y enmarca su ceja

-a otro perro con ese hueso, dime la verdad, tu no invitas a las chicas a salir, si tu dices que te fastidia que te persigan las mujeres? A ver?-sonreí, este tonto me conoce

-hmmm! Conozco esa sonrisa-diría que me conoce demasiado

*FLASHBACK*

Naruto comía y yo no pruebo nada, en eso me mira de soslayo

-que, no te vas a comer tu ramen, porque yo me lo como por ti- todo queda en silencio-te sucede algo Sasuke

-nada-sonreí

-estas raro Sasuke, no comes, cuando tu comes mucho, y sonríes? Eso si que es raro, que te paso hoy?

-vi a una chica….

-y que? Te interesa o que?

-si-respondo con una de mis sonrisas arrogantes, Naruto se sorprende y se traga de unas ves el fideo

-como? De donde la conoces, como se llama

-no lo se, solo la vi hoy en el autobús

-como es?

-es bella, sus ojos son verdes

-estas sonriendo!-se burla Naruto-nunca te he visto así y por una chica, te le acercaste a hablar?

-no

-porque? Eres un menso

-su puesto de al lado venia ocupado idiota! Pero aun así voy hacer lo posible por conocerla

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-me vas a decir si o no

-que quieres que te diga- respondí

-Sakura-chan es la chica que vistes ese día en el autobús?

-hmp

Ja! Lo sabia!- se levanta de su puesto y me apunta con su dedo índice- sabes, tu sentiste amor a primera vista por Sakura-chan

-déjate de pendejadas, eso no existe-medio sonreí

-si como no! Oye viejo ya esta listo el ramen muero de hambre!!-grita Naruto, este tipo me saca de quicio cuando grita

-deja el escándalo quieres?- me puse serio

-y ahora que te pasa hace un momento estabas sonriendo y ahora estas gruñendo-enmarca una de sus cejas

-te vuelves molesto Naruto…


	8. se siente bien estar junto a ti

_**Holaaaaaa!!! Estoy super contentas de ustedes que leen mi fic nuevamente mis agradecimientos a pamys-chan, xellas metallium, minako_uchiha gracias por dejar tu review y espero que a todas y a todos les guste esta cap es hecho con mucho amor y super lindoooo**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Carito!! = ^-^=**_

SAKURA

Era domingo, no tenia nada que hacer, solo fui a la iglesia temprano, la verdad estaba muy aburrida, ni siquiera puedo salir con Hinata e Ino ya que hoy están con sus novios; como me gustaría dar un paseo a fueras de la ciudad, el campo me tranquiliza y tiene un olor agradable. Pero aun así no quería ir sola, no me quiero quedar todo el día encerrada, en eso se me ocurre algo, salgo corriendo a mi cuarto y busco mi celular el numero de Sasuke me muero de ganas por estar junto a el pero… dudaba mucho en pulsar el botón de llamar, que tal que el no pueda o peor se sienta fastidiado por mi, así que mejor no, iré yo sola. Fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar comida por si me da hambre en el camino, en eso suena mi celular miro en la pantalla decía _Sasuke-kun llamando_, mi rostro se sonrojo y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, conteste:

-Sasuke-kun, hola

-hola Sakura, estas ocupada?

-no-respondí de inmediato

-pero no vas a salir ahora?

-pues...si, pero porque?

-bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy aburrida, bueno te gustaría ir de campo conmigo?- wow! El también pensó en eso, mi corazón latió fuerte, por un momento pensé si era telepata

-si es que tienes otras cosas que hacer

-no, esta bien iré contigo

-paso por ti dentro de una hora

-si esta bien

-ok nos vemos

-adiós- colgué, todo fue extraño hace un rato pensé en llamarlo y el me llama a mi al rato y concuerda llevarme al mismo lugar que quería yo. Siento una gran satisfacción voy a dar un paseo con Sasuke, me siento tan emocionada; termine de hacer la comida y empaque las cosas en una canasta, todo estaba bien, mire mi reloj

-oh por Dios, Sasuke-kun esta que viene y yo aun no me arreglo, en eso salgo corriendo a mi habitación, abro mi closet, miraba que ponerme, no quería ponerme cualquier cosa quiero que Sasuke-kun me vea linda

-este es perfecto!- exclame, saque un vestido verde manga sisa ajustado a la cintura y con falda acampanada, me lo puse con unas zapatillas estilo bailarina con un sombrero blanco de ala ancha con una cinta verde, mi cabello lo deje suelto, me miro en el espejo

-así estoy bien-sonreí, busque mi bolso y eche lo necesario, las llaves, mi celular, la cartera, un brillo labial, espejo etc., cogí la canasta esperare a Sasuke-kun fuera del edificio, abro la puerta…

SASUKE

Iba a tocar pero en eso se abre la puerta, Dios! Que preciosa! Definitivamente es un ángel, me quede embelesado mirándola

-hola S-Sasuke-kun- me saluda con la vista a otro lado y estaba sonrojada, me encanta cuando se sonroja

-hola estas lista?

-si- asintió con su cabeza

-de acuerdo, te ayudo con esto- tome la canasta que llevaba, subimos al auto, decidí invitarla a ir fuera de la ciudad ya que me gusta estar alejado del estrés y el escándalo, me gusta el campo. El paisaje se veía hermoso, estábamos en primavera, al igual que el día que la vi era una primavera, por eso me gusta la primavera, ver los campos verdes y el dulce aroma de los cerezos

-Sasuke-kun, te gusta la primavera?-pregunto ella con una mirada tierna

-si

-la primavera es…hermosa- note como su mirada se perdió en el paisaje

-si es preciosa y siempre suceden cosas interesantes-agregue

-si

-y huele a ti…-susurre lo mas bajo

-dijiste algo?- me pregunta ella, cuanto deseo que no me hubiese escuchado

-no, bien llegamos-baje del auto y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, saque la canasta del asiento trasero. Caminamos por un sendero, buscábamos algún lugar donde sentarnos, que bien que Sakura hizo comida, ahora me doy cuenta de una gran cualidad de ella, es hacendosa y son pocas las mujeres así, en eso ella se detiene…

-sucede algo?- pregunte

-que te parece si reposamos aquí- el lugar era asombroso, debajo de un árbol frondoso y en frente la vista al lago

-quedémonos aquí- Sakura abre la canasta y saca una frazada y la extiende por todo el césped, nos sentamos y ella procede a sacar lo que preparo

-espero que no te haya molestado que hiciera comida, es que tenia pensado venir sola al campo y supongo que me daría hambre, pero como me llamaste tenia todo preparado…-sonríe dulcemente, wow que precavida

-no en lo absoluto, esta bien

-aquí tienes- me entrega un plato de comida, no lo podía creer voy a probar la comida de Sakura, comí un bocado, estaba delicioso, ella me miraba esperando a que le diera una aprobación

-y…?

-esta delicioso-creo que cocina más rico que mi madre

-que bueno!- ella vuelve a sonreír y empieza a comer, yo termine mi plato todo estaba delicioso

-puedo repetir?

-si claro, prepare suficiente comida-me sirvió un poco mas, sus bolitas de pulpo eran lo mejor, crocantes, termine mi plato

-mas por favor- pedí mientras masticaba mi ultimo bocado, no se porque repetía una y otra vez, todo estaba delicioso

-wow Sasuke-kun tienes el apetito igual que Naruto o mas grande- se ríe ella-pero no importa, espero que dejes espacio para el postre

-ah esta bien, creo que seria una lastima no poder probar tu postre- me sentía contento de estar junto a Sakura, su compañía es agradable, te hace sentir lleno de felicidad

-te gusta el aroma del campo- pregunta ella yo la miro a los ojos

-si

-sabes algo Sasuke-kun? Me gusta mucho estar contigo- la vi sonrojarse, sonreí cuando me dijo aquello, Sakura es muy bella y muy dulce

-a mi también me gusta estar contigo, eres muy dulce Sakura

-gracias…creo que es hora de servir el postre- ella abre la canasta

-ven y te ayudo- metimos nuestras manos en el fondo de la canasta a buscar el postre, de repente nuestras manos se tocan, sentí un escalofrío agradable recorrer mi cuerpo, pude ver como ella saca su mano y se sonroja inmediatamente, y se me escapo una sonrisa

-yo…lo…siento- se disculpa tartamudeante

-no importa- vi que ella se dio media vuelta y yo mire mi mano, se sintió agradable poder tocar su piel, es tan suave, Sakura no se atrevía a mirarme, parece que esta apenada, en eso tome el postre y le di una rebanada

-Sakura, aquí tienes- le sonreí

-gracias- me recibió el plato

-pasa algo?- ya que no probaba el postre

-no, nada

-si es por lo de ahorita, no te preocupes Sakura fue un accidente… aunque se sintió agradable-susurre en lo ultimo

-si, se sintió muy agradable- dice sonrojada ella, que me escucho? Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta

-ah si?- me sonroje y ella al verme se ríe…

SAKURA

La estaba pasando muy bien con Sasuke, pero en el momento en que toque su mano, me sentí tan apenada con el. Recogimos todas las cosas, Sasuke llevaba la canasta, caminábamos por el prado verde, el sol estaba que se ocultaba, tan solo mirar el cielo naranja y las nubes con tonos rosas en el atardecer es fascinante; aun no me quería ir, quiero ver el atardecer y mientras se oculta el sol tocar el agua del lago

-Sasuke-kun, quiero ver el atardecer, quedémonos otro rato mas- lo mire a los ojos, el se quedo callado y luego medio sonrío

-de acuerdo- me alegre tanto que agarre su mano sin darme cuenta y corrimos hasta la orilla del lago, me quite mis zapatos y los deje por ahí tirados, me senté en el pequeño muelle que había y metí mis pies en el agua, se sentía tan deliciosa el agua, chapoteaba mis pies en el agua como si fuera una niña, luego Sasuke se sienta a mi lado y también mete sus pies en el agua, lo mire a sus ojos negros y le sonreí a lo cual el me devuelve una sonrisa, le salpico agua con los pies

-oye Sakura!- sonríe y el también empieza a salpicarme agua

-Sasuke-kun ya basta!- le dije entre risas, parecíamos niños jugando, en eso el se detiene y nos empezamos a reír, miro al cielo…el atardecer….

-que bello es- me quede admirado observando aquel hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza

-si es hermoso- menciona Sasuke, en ese instante empiezo a sentir como la naturaleza me envuelve y me arrulla, soplaba una brisa calida y cierro los ojos para sentir mejor el aire calido rozar con mi piel y de improviso recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun?

-hmmm?

-gracias por haberme atraído aquí- abro mis ojos y alzo mi vista para enfrentarme con su mirada, el sonríe y rodea mi cintura con su brazo, al sentir eso, pegue un grito ahogado y fuertes sensaciones en mi estomago, me hacían cosquillas, como mariposas en el estomago; me coloque muy nerviosa, mi respiración se volvió muy acelerada y mi corazón latía fuerte. Sasuke siente mi reacción y trata de alejar su brazo pero no lo permití y siguió abrazando mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el…se sentía bien, cerré mis ojos y me acomode muy bien en el hombro de Sasuke….


	9. mereces lo mejor, mereces mi amor

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí esta el otro capitulo, me demore porque he tenido muchas tareas en la escuela, pero lo pude terminar, aclaro que el poema que esta ciatdo en este cap es escrito por mi, espero que les guste y gracias a pamys-chan, minako_uchiha, setsuna17, y lunasuk-chan, sigan dejando reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo…. =3**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Carito! ^^**_

SASUKE

No quería que el día terminara, Sakura es una chica maravillosa y cada vez que estoy en su compañía, no quisiera que se fuera, me gustaría… no! Mas bien no quiero que se aleje de mi; ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por ella no es solo interés como cuando la vi, Sakura en realidad me gusta o mas bien me estoy enamorando de ella. Se sintió bien cuando agarro mi mano o cuando se recostó en mi hombro, se veía tan dulce, tan bella que…por Dios! Da unas ganas terribles de abrazarla fuerte y saborear el néctar de sus labios rosados, yo no puedo resistirme, Sakura es mi amor de adolescente y estoy dispuesto de hacer lo que sea porque este junto a mi.

Sakura se quedo dormida en mi hombro, el tan solo poder abrazar su cintura es algo deleitable. La cargue hasta el auto en mis brazos, cuando llegamos a su apartamento saque las llaves de su bolso, entre con ella en brazos y la deje en su cama, la arrope. Se veía tan tierna así, acariciaba con mi mano delicadamente su cara suave y calida

-por Dios Sakura, eres…tan bella…tan tierna- dije en voz alta, estaba dormida así que no me podía escuchar. Quería quedarme otro rato junto a ella pero ya era hora de irme, me incline un poco y le di un beso en la frente

-duerme bien, Sakura- le susurre, Salí de su cuarto pero en ese instante veo algo que me llama la atención…lo tome de la estancia de su habitación. Era un cuaderno que en su portada tenia muchos stickers de caricatura, especie de un collage de stickers, lo abro y decía en su presentación Sakura H, en letra cursiva, es como especie de diario o algo. Había mensajes de sus amigas, paso las paginas y había un poema, me causo curiosidad y empecé a leerlo:

_Conocerte…_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

_Quisiera poder saber tu nombre_

_Quisiera poder mirarte_

_Quisiera poder hablarte _

_Porque quiero conocerte_

_Solo ven y siéntate junto a mí_

_Solo ven y déjame contemplar tu mirada _

_Solo ven y háblame_

_Que no ves que solo quiero conocerte…_

_Ojala haya una mañana _

_En la que te detengas y me digas ¡hola!_

_Ojala haya una mañana_

_En la que me dediques una sonrisa_

_Para Así saber que para ti yo existo_

_Quisiera que me miraras y que _

_Solo vengas y te sientes junto a mí_

_Y ojala haya una mañana _

_En la que me hables _

_Porque de verdad me muero por ti…_

Leia el primer verso, pero en eso Sakura se mueve, yo inmediatamente guarde el cuaderno en mi chaqueta, me causo curiosidad ese poema. Salgo de su departamento y presiono el botón del ascensor y este se abre. Ahí estaba el, ese Hyuuga.

Aquel que ha hecho sufrir a Sakura, sentí unas ganas terribles de golpearlo, pero tenia que controlarme no quería causarle a Sakura más preocupaciones, me enfrento con esos ojos blancos que me miran con rabia y odio

-que haces aquí Uchiha- menciona el con su rostro fruncido, yo apreté los puños

-y a ti que te importa Hyuuga- le conteste con tono de voz seria, vi como el pasa por mi lado y toca el timbre, este tipo…

-Sakura no esta- le mencione pero no me hizo caso, seguía tocando- ya te dije que no esta

-como si te fuera hacer caso-y siguió insistiendo, no quería que Sakura se levantara, sabia que le hace mal ver a ese malnacido, en eso el se da la vuelta y pasa por mi lado, choca mi hombro a propósito, quería provocarme pero no le voy a dar ese gusto

-recuerdas que tienes algo pendiente conmigo- menciona este tipo

SAKURA

Nunca me he sentido tan contenta, ese paseo con Sasuke fue maravilloso, yo no se si estoy soñando pero ojala que este sueño dure lo suficiente. En el hospital con mi nuevo ascenso me esta yendo de maravilla y las cosas marcha muy bien en el hospital, me alegra de que mi trabajo marche bien. Estaba en mi oficina revisando reportes de las áreas, faltaba el área de maternidad, Salí de mi oficina hacia esa área, cuando abrí mi puerta, me encuentro con Neji, tenia que ser fuerte. Aun no lo he superado del todo pero no me ponía como antes toda triste

-Sakura!- me sonreí

-ah…Neji, que quieres- le dije con un tono de voz seria

-Sakura tenemos que hablar

-tu y yo no tenemos mas nada que hablar-le dije ahí y camine, pero el empieza a seguirme

-por favor Sakura déjame que hablemos, yo te amo y no puedo estar sin ti

-eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de meter una mujer a tu cama

-ya lo se, pero estoy arrepentido, Sakura perdóname- me dice de forma suplicante, yo me detengo en frente del consultorio de Ino

-esta bien te perdono-el sonríe con cierto alivio- pero eso no quiere decir que volveremos a ser novios-su sonrisa se borro

-pero porque, Sakura? Yo soy hombre y no crees que yo no tengo necesidades? Por eso no quieres seguir conmigo

-que patético eres Neji, eso no importa, tu me engañaste-toco la puerta, en eso se abre y sale una chica morena de ojos café y cabello café, era la misma con la que Neji me engaño

-Tenten que haces aquí?-el colmo…le habla delante de mi el descarado-porque no estas en la empresa?

-Neji…yo no me sentía bien-responde la chica

-mmm..... Ya y que tienes?-le pregunta con poco interés

-bueno…estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- eso fue como la estocada de una espada en mi pecho, mis lágrimas querían salir, pero tenía que ser fuerte

-Ino tienes el reporte que te pedí?- me doy la vuelta y quedo en frente Ino

-aquí esta-me lo da y me mira de manera preocupada

-gracias-en eso vi la cara de Neji de asombro

-como? Es en serio?-preguntaba muy sorprendido

-si-sonríe la muchacha, Neji me mira y yo seguí caminando hacia mi oficina y el empieza a seguirme

-Sakura te aseguro que ese hijo no es mío- ahí me tengo, como podía ser tan cínico, eso me lleno de coraje

-eres un desgraciado Neji, porque lo niegas, no te acostaste con ella, eres un imbecil, no evadas tu responsabilidad, acaso crees que soy tonta, eso era de suponerse, no lo puedo creer Neji-le grite, como podía ser así, yo seguí caminando pero el me detiene

-Sakura ella pudo haberse acostado con otro y..

-no me interesa Neji, ves ahí tienes la consecuencia de tu infidelidad, no quiero hablar mas contigo, tengo cosas que hacer por sino lo sabes-me di la vuelta pero el me agarra el brazo

-no! Esta vez me vas a escuchar

-suéltame Neji, ya las cosas están claras que mas quieres decir, Neji te descubrí en la cama con otra y vas a tener un hijo que mas explicación vas a darle a eso-le gritaba fuerte-a ver dime?

-Sakura es que…

Es que nada! Suéltame maldita sea! Me haces daño

-no!-grito fuerte

-que la sueltes-dice una voz masculina

-Sasuke-Kun-en eso logro zafarme del agarre de Neji y Sasuke se coloca junto a mí

-estas bien, te hizo algo?- me pregunta preocupado

-no-niego con la cabeza

-y ahora que Uchiha? Tu que haces tanto con Sakura o es que estas tratando de quitármela?-menciono Neji

-eso no te importa, vámonos Sakura-me agarra del brazo y caminamos hasta mi oficina, wow Sasuke se comporta lindo

-estas segura que no te hizo nada?- me mira con preocupación, y me sonroje

-no te preocupes-le sonreí, el alza una ceja y se acera a mi , me mira de una forma tan sexy, mi corazón late rápido, el toma mi mano y di un impulso en mi brazo, me sonroje, el me mira a los ojos, me sentía perdida en esos ojos negros. Se acerca un poco mas a mi y roza sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí un escalofrío, luego el sube su mano en mi muñeca y la presiona fuerte en la pared, hice una mueca de dolor

-mentirosa, ese bastardo te lastimo- me susurro en el oído y sentí como la sangre me subía de pies a cabeza, el se alejo de mi y me muestra mi muñeca; por Dios estaba moreteada e hinchada, Neji me agarro duro, fui a una pequeña alacena que tenia cuando iba abrirla, me dolió la muñeca

-te duele?

-si-asiento con la cabeza- me puedes pasar una pomada que esta en la alacena-le señalo con mí otra mano

-esta?-me la enseña el

-si esa- el la abre y me la aplica, hacia muecas de dolor me ardía mucho

-el te lastimo, no se lo perdonare-me dice con el ceño fruncido

-ya no importa Sasuke-kun

-que paso exactamente?...

SASUKE

Estaba muy enojado, no puedo contener esta ira, como se atreve ese Hyuuga a maltratarla de hacerla sufrir con su presencia. Sakura estaba triste, lo podía ver en su mirada y no me gusta verla así

-Sakura, vamos y te invito a un café

-esta bien- acepta ella y fuimos a un café a una cuadra del hospital

-que desean tomar? Pregunta la mesera

-un cappuccino por favor,

-un café de leche esta bien-sonríe ella

-en seguida-se retira la mesera

-entonces que paso entre tu y Hyuuga?-la mire dulcemente a los ojos

-bueno…el quería arreglar las cosas conmigo…pero yo decidí dejarlas así

-Sakura la verdad- que mala es diciendo mentiras no le creí nada

-aquí tienen: un cappuccino y un café de leche- entrega los cafés la mesera

-gracias-dije y tomo un sorbo de café

-bueno en realidad, me encontré con la amante de Neji mientras hablaba con el y ella esta esperando un hijo de el- vi como sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero ella se los cubrió con sus manos

-el solo te hace sufrir Sakura, yo siento que estés pasando por todo esto

-no importa Sasuke-kun, la verdad me duele eso, porque yo ame a Neji y siempre me imagine formar una familia con el, pero ya paso- me sonríe, ella quiere hacerse la fuerte pero por dentro se que esta sufriendo pero me alegra que haya dicho que lo amaba

-ya no vale la pena que sufras por el-tome su mano-Sakura tu necesitas a alguien que te aprecie por tus sentimientos y cualidades, que te respete y te valore, tu mereces ser feliz Sakura, quiero verte sonreír…siempre-alce su mentón con delicadeza para que me mirara y me esbozara una sonrisa con las que siempre suele hacer

-Sasuke-kun-susurra mi nombre-gracias- y una lagrima sale de sus ojos jade y aprieta mi mano, me alegra que confié en mi quiero ser todo para ella, su confidente, su amigo, su protector y sobre todo su amor, a veces me pregunto si Sakura siente algo por mi…

SAKURA

Regrese a mi casa un poco cansada y aliviada de todo sufrimiento, es cierto que me dolió que Neji este esperando un hijo pero… no se… por alguna razón no le di tanta importancia, creo que las palabras que me dijo Sasuke me calaron hondo en el corazón, Sasuke siempre esta ahí para apoyarme, para darme ánimos, consuelo y es tan tierno… y tan… sexy, Sasuke es el tipo de hombre por la que mueren todas. Aun no puedo creer que todo esto me este pasando que Sasuke el chico lindo del bus estuviera siempre consolándome y haciéndome sentir bien. Me siento tan inspirada y voy a la pequeña alacena de mi habitación a buscar aquel cuaderno que tenia desde la secundaria donde escribía muchos poemas acerca del niño lindo del bus, quería recordar viejos tiempos, pero no estaba, que raro, siempre se ha mantenido en ese lugar. Deje de buscar para olvidarme del asunto; fui a mi cocina me sentía tan agradecida con Sasuke, que sentí ganas de prepararle una torta de chocolate con fresas, espero que le guste el chocolate.

Una vez terminada de hacer mi torta, me cambie y me dirigí a la casa de Sasuke, ya que el me dio su dirección por si necesito algo, al parecer Sasuke vive a pocas cuadras donde vivo yo, así que no quise irme en mi auto, preferí caminar además era solo cruzar solo tres cuadras.

SASUKE

-oye Sasuke muero de hambre no nos piensas brindar nada- grito Naruto, este tipo si jode, pero yo también tengo hambre

-Naruto-kun no le causes molestias a Sasuke-kun- reprime Hinata al tarado de su novio

-ordenare pizza- cogió mi telefono Naruto, en eso suena el timbre, me levanto a ver quien es

-uy así de rápido es la entrega- se levanto Naruto- yo voy- me volví a sentar, esta visita así de Naruto y Hinata me huele a otra cosa, vienen con otro propósito más bien Naruto vino a chismorrear, se estaba tardando en la puerta Naruto

-Hinata-chan! Mira alguien le trajo un regalito a Sasuke-teme- se burlaba Naruto que llevaba una caja en las manos

-de que hablas Naruto-le pregunte

-que Sakura-chan te trajo un regalo, eh te veo bien- me codeo Naruto, como? Sakura vino

-sigue Sakura-chan- grito Naruto

-bakaaa!!- vi a Sakura enojada y le da un golpe a Naruto-porque me cerraste la puerta en la cara, tu y tus bobadas

-ay Sakura-chan duele!- se quejaba Naruto, no pude evitar sonreír de lado se lo tenia bien merecido

-ah hola Sasuke-kun- me sonríe ella

-hola- le respondí el saludo

-Sakura-chan! Hola- se levanta Hinata y la abraza

-hola Hinata y que hacen aquí?

-bueno pasábamos por aquí y a Naruto-kun se le dio por visitar a Sasuke-kun

-oye Sakura-chan esta torta esta deliciosa- dijo Naruto chupándose el dedo

-idiotaaaaa, eso no es para ti! Eso es para Sasuke-kun- y otro golpe para Naruto y ella le quito la torta

-pero yo quiero un poquito- decía Naruto, lo mire tratándole de decir: eres patético

-Sasuke-kun no te molesta que compartamos la torta?

-no- respondí

-bien iré a la cocina a buscar algunos platos

-yo te acompaño, Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata, nos quedamos Naruto y yo en la sala, me dirige una mirada sospechosa

-que quieres saber ahora?- le pregunte

-como va todo con Sakura-chan

-a que te refieres como va todo

-me refiero si ya te le declaraste

-pero que cosas dices

-vamos Sasuke yo se que tu amas a Sakura-chan- me sonríe, no pude evitar sonrojarme, diablos! Así me descubrirá Naruto

-oh! Te sonrojaste! Ves yo tengo razón, crees que no te conozco eh?- me da unos codazos en el brazo

-ya basta!- le dije en un tono serio

-Sasuke, sabes me alegra que sientas algo por Sakura-chan, ya que ella es como mi hermana y tu eres mi hermano, debe ser genial que mis mejores amigos estén juntos…-sonríe el Dobe- Sakura-chan, es una chica genial, aunque tiene mal carácter, pero aun así ella ha sufrido mucho en la vida, por eso Sasuke hazla feliz, no la hagas sufrir-aquellas palabras de Naruto fueron sinceras y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es Sakura para Naruto y para mi. Esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

-hmm no necesito de tu aprobación para conquistar a Sakura

-imbecil-me da una palmada en la cabeza, yo me sobo en donde me golpeo Naruto

-Naruto- lo llame

-hmmm?

-gracias, no te arrepentirás

-Eso espero-me señala con su dedo pulgar- oye Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan se demoran mucho!-grito Naruto

-ya vamos!- gritaron las dos desde la cocina

-que pasa con la pizza no llega!-pero suena el timbre-al fin! Se levanto Naruto y trae la pizza

-ah pero si ordenaron pizza, creo que el comer torta y pizza a estas horas es pesado para el estomago- menciono Sakura

-esta bien Sakura-chan, métela en la nevera y ven a comer pizza

Esa noche pasamos bien, conversamos sobre cuando estábamos en la secundaria y sobre como se conocieron Naruto y Hinata… Naruto y sus cuentos cursis ya me los se de memoria

-bueno creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Naruto-vamos Hinata-chan

-los acompaño hasta la puerta-menciono Sakura, por un momento pensé que ya se iba a ir y no tuve ningún momento a solas con ella, también me levante para despedir a Naruto y Hinata…

-adiós-dijeron ambos

-adiós-contestamos Sakura y yo, quedamos viéndonos frente a frente

-hmmm Sasuke-kun?- llamo ella

-si-respondí

-bueno….es que…nada olvídalo, creo que también me voy

-te acompaño- cogí mis llaves y cerré la puerta. Caminábamos por las calles iluminadas y solitarias, la mire de soslayo estaba temblando la verdad estaba haciendo frio, le puse mi chaqueta, ella se ruborizo

-estabas temblando y no quiero que te resfríes- le sonreí

-gracias

-de que?

-por la chaqueta y por que siempre me haces sentir mejor, contigo me siento reconfortada…Sasuke-kun- me quedaron mirando esos ojos verdes

-eso era lo que te iba a decir hace un momento- me sonríe dulcemente. Al verla sonreír sentí un gran regocijo en mi corazón, sentí como se alborozo y de inmediato tome la mano de Sakura y la enlace con mis dedos, ella se detuvo y vi como su mirada se aparto, creo que no le gusto

-lo siento- solté su mano

.esta bien- sonríe- al igual se siente bien y tu mano esta calida- y ella tomo mi mano y entrelazamos los dedos, quería que el camino a su casa fuera eterno que nunca terminara, no quiero soltar su mano pero como dicen lo bonito dura poquito, este momento tan agradable tenia que terminar. Llegamos a su departamento

-bueno…ya me voy-le dije

-si, gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun-ella se pone de puntitas y me deja un dulce y calido beso en la mejilla, vi como se sonrojo se veía tan linda

-hasta mañana- me despedí

-hasta mañana-contesto, me di la vuelta y presione el botón del ascensor…tenia que decirle ya no aguanto mas, quiero hacerle saber mis sentimiento, desde que la vi tuve este sentimiento que ahora tengo hacia ella, quiero que lo sepa

-Sakura!-la llame

-si Sasuke-kun?

-yo quiero…. Que te cuides- que idiota soy, no tuve los huevos para decirle que la amo, agh!

-igual yo Sasuke-kun- me sonríe y luego entra…


	10. compensare lo que no pude hacer

SAKURA

Entre a mi departamento, a pesar de que no tuve mucho tiempo a solas con Sasuke fue tan romántico que tomara mi mano, cuanto tiempo no soñaba que el tomara mi mano y ahora fue realidad. Cada vez que estoy con el, siento como mi corazón palpita sin parar, que sienta unas sensaciones en mi estomago muy excitantes que con ningún otro chico he sentido tal sentimiento. Sasuke es tan bello, tan tierno y tan sexy que siento unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo del cuello, de besar esos finos labios y decirle lo mucho que lo amo desde el día que lo conocí. Pero creo que será mejor esperar un poco, me siento feliz a veces me pregunto si Sasuke siente algo por mi. En todo el día no recordé lo que ocurrió con Neji y todo gracias a Sasuke…

-Sakura-chan, voy a entrar-dijo Hinata

-si pasa- le respondí y ella entro

-hola como seguiste- me saluda la ojiperla

-bien gracias, un poco mejor- le sonreí amablemente, vi en ella una cara de preocupación

-te pasa algo Hinata?

-bueno…Sakura-chan es que estoy preocupada por Neji, como embarazo a su asistente, estoy preocupada de que papa lo sepa y eche a Neji de la compañía y Neji ahora esta sumido en el alcohol desde que terminaste con el, yo lo quiero mucho y por eso no quiero que nada le pase- se echo a llorar, me compadecí de ella y me preocupe por Neji, aunque se que me traiciono no le deseo nada malo y no le guardo rencor pero ya no lo quiero como antes

-hinata, no te preocupes por Neji, el es muy inteligente y sabrá como afrontar esto y cuando el en su vida ha podido afrontar muchas cosas y ha seguido adelante- le dije tiernamente

-tienes razón Sakura-chan, Neji perdió a sus padres y aun así sin el apoyo de ellos se ha convertido en un gran hombre y mi padre lo ha puesto a cargo de toda la compañía…gracias Sakura-chan se ve como conoces a mi primo- me sonríe y yo la imite- y bien Sakura-chan, como te ha ido con Sasuke-kun?- me mira con cierta sospecha

-como? Hinata?- me sobresalte y me sonroje, ella se burla de mí

-bueno llevas mucho tiempo hablando con Sasuke-kun y han salido juntos varias veces, además, te viene a buscar al hospital, no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- me pregunto inquieta, vaya si que se le ha pegado muchas manías de Naruto

-bueno….en realidad…nada, Sasuke-kun solo me ve como una amiga

-como dices eso Sakura-chan, es que acaso te lo ha dicho?

-no…- no me dejo continuar

-Sasuke-kun esta interesado en ti

-como sabes eso, te conto Naruto?

-que va! Naruto-kun no me dice nada al respecto…pero de los años que llevo conociendo a Sasuke-kun el no es de eso que invita a sus amigas a salir, el detesta a las chicas ya que son fastidiosas con el y no creo que te llame o te lleve a salir nada mas como amigos, es obvio que le interesas o es que no ha pasado nada que te lleve a concluir que sienta algo por ti?

-bueno…ayer el me acompaño hasta mi casa y nos tomamos de la mano-me ruborice, mi amiga se emociona y suelta una risita

-lo ves, ay Sakura-chan que tontita eres!- me sentí muy contenta al ver que Hinata me pusiera a pensar de que Sasuke siente algo por mi, podía sentir como el amor llenaba a mi corazón de alegría, no podía esperar el momento en el que vuelva a ver a Sasuke, tal como cuando iba a la escuela, trataba de levantarme temprano para no perder el autobús y poder verlo todos lo días, ver aquella mirada de tan profunda, tan misteriosa que me llenaba de animo e ilusiones el día y mi vida.

-oye Hinata, porque cuando estábamos en la escuela nunca me presentaste a Sasuke-kun?- desde hace tiempo me preguntaba eso

-bueno es que yo no hablaba mucho con el solo de hola y chao, y siempre que lo veía iba de afán, ah! Y también porque no le gustaba que le presentaran chicas- respondió la Hyuuga

-bueno si, pero cuando te describí como era el chico lindo del bus, porque no me dijiste que conoces a alguien con esas características eh?- enmarque una ceja

-sabes cuantos chico de cabello negro y ojos negros hay en esta ciudad?- se burlo ella y yo la imite…

SASUKE

Me encontraba en mi oficina, firmando algunos papeles que requerían de mi autorización, escucho alguien tocando la puerta

-pase- dije sin inmutarme quien es

-hey Sasuke, viejo como estas- me da un manotazo en la espalda Naruto, como podía seguir con esa manía

-Dobe! Casi haces que raye toda la hoja- lo fulmine con la mirada, el se sienta en el sillón en frente de mi escritorio, bueno gran escritorio

-ya Sasuke-teme, ya te vas a colocar gruñón- me sonríe, di un suspiro, a pesar de los casi 15 años que llevo de amistad con este tonto, no me acostumbro a su extraño comportamiento

-y que te trae por aquí- le mire desinteresadamente

-nada, bueno… en realidad es que quiero decirte o mas bien invitarte a cenar mañana con Hinata y Sakura-chan

-me vas a invitar? No me vas a dejar siempre pagando la cuenta como en la secundaria- le apunte con el esfero que tenía en la mano

-ay no te preocupes- se rasco la cabeza

-y para que quieres que vayamos Sakura y yo?- le pregunte mientras leía y firmaba el papel

-ummm…es que le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hinata y…

-ah ya veo…entonces por si Hinata te dice que no…entonces para que Sakura y yo te demos animo- le sonreí de lado y a el se le hincha una vena en su frente

-como se te ocurre decir eso teme! Si Hinata me ama!- se levanto y grito furioso yo coloque una mano en mi frente, ay me estresaba cuando gritaba

-solo bromeaba menso, pero no entiendo, se supone que eso es a solas? Tu con ella no?

-bueno si…pero es que quiero que tu y Sakura-chan estén presentes como ustedes son mis mejores amigos, cuento contigo o no?- me pregunta con aquella mirada de siempre arrogante

-claro!-chocamos nuestros puños como tenemos acostumbrado hacerlo cuando las cosas nos salen bien-oye que bueno ya era hora

-hmp!-asiente fuertemente con su cabeza, en eso saca algo del bolsillo y me muestra un cofre terciopelado negro y lo abre

-vaya te luciste- le sonreí con arrogancia

-cierto, y gaste mucho dinero en esto, pero valdrá la pena ya que se vera muy bien en sus hermosas manos, oh por cierto Sasuke, como te fue con Sakura-chan anoche?- me mira de forma curiosa

.me levante de mi gran sillón de cuero y me dirigí al pequeño bar que tenia en mi oficina, serví un poco de whisky, le entregue un vaso a Naruto y tome un trago de mi whisky, miraba por la ventana

-a ver no me vas a decir?

-bueno…todo va normal, igual, como amigos

-no me digas que te rechazo

-nooo!- lo mire con frustración- no le he dicho nada, estuve a punto de decirle pero no le dije nada a la final

-ah no me digas, Sasuke Uchiha se acobardo- me miro de una forma retadora

-claro que no! Solo es que no se si ella sienta algo por mi- dije en un tono de voz serio, tome asiento en mi gran sillón

-Sasuke que huevon eres, tan solo arriésgate, tal vez Sakura-chan no te muestre algo de que este sintiendo algo por ti, porque tal vez ella espera a que tu des el primer paso, así son las chicas y mas cuando son tímidas y de carácter fuerte, como Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, de pronto estaba en lo cierto, me imagino que todo eso lo sabrá de tanto leer las novelas eróticas de su padrino

-tienes razón Dobe, gracias- el me sonríe, no puedo esperar el momento de ver a Sakura y decirle lo que siento

-oye Dobe, porque nunca me presentaste a Sakura en la secundaria?- le pregunte aquello que me preguntaba desde que conocí a Sakura

-ah bueno porque tu siempre estabas de afán y además de eso no te interesaban las chicas, siempre decías que son fastidiosas, por eso no te la presente nunca- respondió Naruto- oye Sasuke, no tuviste una novia por allá en Alemania, no saliste con ninguna chica?

-pues si, como con tres chicas, no duraba con ellas ni el mes, eran todas melosas, asfixiantes y huecas

-jajajajaja- se burla Naruto- eres caso perdido con las mujeres teme!- yo lo imite. Pues si, tenia razón, siempre he sido muy complicado a la hora de Salir con alguien, aunque siempre he tenido muchas pretendientes, pero me gustan las chicas un poco mas dominantes. Pero con Sakura… no se porque con ella no me siento asfixiado o fastidiado, ella es tierna y cariñosa, pero me agrada que sea así, aunque… debo decir que a veces su genio es muy fuerte y cuando se enoja se ve tan linda y…sexy. Dios no había momento en que no dejara de pensar en ella.

-Sasuke me estas escuchando?- me chasqueaba los dedos Naruto, no le preste atención ya que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

-que- lo fulmine con la mirada

-te estaba diciendo que porque no llamas a Sakura-chan y le dices que la vas a recoger para la cena de mañana, que te pasa ahora nada mas vives penando en Sakura-chan- se burlaba Naruto

-ya basta quieres, esta bien ya la voy a llamar…

Ah! Hoy fue un día agotador, me quite mi traje y mi corbata, desabotone mi camisa, me tiro en mi grande y mullida cama, que relajante, miro al techo, tan solo puedo pensar en Sakura, es tan agradable el pensar en esos ojos verdes, su hermosa sonrisa y su voz. La extraño, aunque no la he visto desde ayer, la extraño, quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella. Tan solo me toca esperar hasta mañana en la noche para recogerla e ir a la cena de Naruto. Estire mi brazo hasta la mesa de noche que esta junto a mi cama, tome aquel cuaderno colorido que me lleve de la casa de Sakura, pensándolo bien, aquella vez no termine de leer el poema, abrí el cuaderno y lo busque

_Conocerte…_

_Por Sakura Haruno_

_Quisiera poder saber tu nombre_

_Quisiera poder mirarte_

_Quisiera poder hablarte _

_Porque quiero conocerte_

_Solo ven y siéntate junto a mí_

_Solo ven y déjame contemplar tu mirada _

_Solo ven y háblame_

_Que no ves que solo quiero conocerte…_

_Ojala haya una mañana _

_En la que te detengas y me digas ¡hola!_

_Ojala haya una mañana_

_En la que me dediques una sonrisa_

_Para Así saber que para ti yo existo_

_Quisiera que me miraras y que _

_Solo vengas y te sientes junto a mi_

_Y ojala haya una mañana _

_En la que me hables _

_Porque de verdad me muero por ti…_

Wow si que escribe lindo, el chico de ese poema es un bruto de no darse cuenta de la existencia de ella, que carajo le pasaba

-es un idiota- bufe, pase a la otra pagina, había otro poema titulado el chico lindo del bus, lo leí. No puedo creer, ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo en esos momentos o mas bien, seré yo aquel chico lindo del bus, como ella lo llama y dice que se moría por conocerlo, seré yo? Seré yo? Cuan frustrado me sentía, de verdad soy un idiota, que me pasa soy un Uchiha, no aproveche ningún momento para acercarme a ella, no lo puedo creer, ella pensaba que yo no la había determinado cuando no se salía de mi mente en ningún momento. Pero ahora que se que tenia existencia en su mundo, me siento tan contento que voy a compensar eso…


	11. tu dulce sabor

_**Holaaaa!ay perdónenme por no dejarles mensajitos, me estoy demorando en subir el fic porque me han dejado mucha tarea en el colegio, pero espero que este capitulo les guste **_

_**Agradacimientos: minako_uchiha, pamys-chan, xellas metallium, setsuna17, lovesasusaku4ever gracias por dejarme reviews las quiero a todas**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Carito!**_

SAKURA

-Ay no! Que tarde es, porque será que a Tsunade-sama se le dio por venir hoy. Sasuke llegara y aun no estaré lista- entre corriendo a mi departamento, me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha, me tome mi tiempo, tenia que estar bien limpia, quería estar muy bien para Sasuke-Kun. Salí del baño y busque aquel vestido negro que compre ayer apenas Sasuke-Kun me llamo, diciéndome que vendría a recogerme para la cena que me invito Naruto, adore ese vestido apenas que lo vi, era negro de tirantes, con escote en el pecho y ajustado al cuerpo hasta debajo de las rodillas. Me maquille, me eche una sombra oscura para que resaltaran mis ojos verdes y aplique en mis labios un poco de brillo labial de cereza, mi cabello lo llevaba ondulado y suelto, siempre lo llevo liso pero quise cambiar a ver que tal me veía. Me vestí y me coloque unas zapatillas negras, me mire en el espejo y esboce una sonrisa, me veía muy bien. Cogi mi cartera ya me dirigía a la puerta cuando suena el timbre…

SASUKE

Toque el timbre y enseguida se abrió la puerta, me quedo sorprendido al ver aquella hermosura salir…

-hola Sasuke-Kun- me saluda con su dulce voz

-hola- la miraba, la detallaba, se veía bella, preciosa y por Dios…sexy, ese vestido negro le quedaba tan bien que acentuaban sus curvas y sus pechos, su cabello ondulado, se veía muy bien así, es realmente preciosa…

-hmmm Sasuke-Kun pasa algo?- pregunta ella con una gran inocencia, yo la jale del brazo para acercarla mas a mi y le susurre en el oído:

-si… que esta bellísima, Sakura- pude sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, creo que fui algo brusco con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia que controlarme. Me muero por estrecharla en mis brazos y… besarla. Ella se aleja de mi sonrojada…diablos Sakura, me provocas cuando tu rostro esta teñido de carmín, se ve tan tierna…

-gracias, Sasuke-Kun-pronuncia dulcemente y mirando a otro lado

-bien…vayamos…

SAKURA

No podía olvidar el momento en que Sasuke se me acerco y me hablo al oído, fue tan sexy. En todo el camino pase distraída y miraba de reojo a Sasuke, se veía tan lindo, tan guapo y sexy con ese traje negro, camisa azul cielo que llevaba los dos primeros botones desabotonados. De tanto pensar en el, no me percate que ya habíamos llegado al restaurant, entramos y el mesero nos llevo hasta la mesa, ahí se encontraban Naruto y Hinata

-al fin llegan!- se levanto Naruto y nos grito, cuando no será el momento en el que este estupido se mantenga callado y quieto

-buenas noches- saludamos los dos, y ellos nos respondieron el saludo, nos sentamos en la mesa, tomamos la orden y luego terminar de comer, conversamos un rato, pero Naruto llamo la atención:

-emm chicos me escuchan un momento-intervino Naruto- bueno la razón por la que los invite a cenar es porque… bueno ustedes dos Sasuke y Sakura, son mis mas grandes

Amigos y quiero que presencien este momento tan importante para mi- mencionaba Naruto, a que se debe todo esto, Hinata lo mira muy extrañada

-Hinata, eres mi amor de toda la vida, eres tan dulce y cariñosa, que cada momento que he vivido junto a ti durante estos cinco años son tan bellos e inolvidables y que quiero que perduren, por eso Hinata-Chan, te casas conmigo?- se arrodillo Naruto ante Hinata y saco el anillo, Hinata estaba tan asombrada que empezó a llorar, que lindo! De repente también sentí una sensibilidad y se me salieron las lágrimas

-si Naruto-Kun!- respondió Hinata y se abalanzo a los brazos de su prometido y le dio un beso, me sentía tan contenta de la felicidad de mis mejores amigos y mas lagrimas salieron

-OH Sakura-Chan estas llorando?- dijo Naruto- no llores que aun te voy a seguir consintiendo- se burlo el

-ay bobo- le dije con una sonrisa, Sasuke se levanto y felicito a Hinata y Naruto, yo lo imite los abrace a ambos, pero aun no entendía que pitos tocábamos Sasuke y yo aquí

-oye Naruto, pero aun así que hacemos Sasuke y yo aquí

-ah es que quiero que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra boda…si Hinata-Chan esta de acuerdo- le dice dulcemente a su prometida

-claro que si!-dijo exaltada Hinata, se veía tan radiante, feliz. Cuanto la envidio! Al fin consiguió al amor de su vida y se va a casar, yo siempre he anhelado con casarme…pero creo que veo muy lejano el matrimonio para mi. Terminada la cena cada quien se fue, Sasuke me llevaba a mi casa, hoy a estado callado….

SASUKE

-hmmm Sasuke-kun, te gustaría conversar un rato?- me pregunta dulcemente Sakura

-hmp- le respondí. Entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en el sofá

-que bueno que Hinata y Naruto se vayan a casar, cierto?- me sonríe, pero debajo de esa sonrisa se que le pasaba algo

-si…que te pasa Sakura?- le pregunte serio y a la vez preocupado

-nada Sasuke-kun, porque preguntas eso- sonreía

-Sakura no me mientas- le tome la mano, ella agachaba la vista

- nada Sasuke-kun, solo es una bobada, es todo- sonríe forzadamente, yo enmarque mi ceja

-bueno la verdad- mencionaba ella- es que, estoy solo un poco melancólica porque me pinte a mi misma en esa escena tan bella, no pude evitar ponerme sensible…es que ha sido mi sueño después de terminar mis estudios, casarme y ser muy feliz- yo sonreí y me entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla, que ya la tenia entre mis brazos, tan tierna es ella

-eso no es ninguna bobada, Sakura- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, es tan hermosa, sus ojos destellan y son tan dulces que me alegra el día, ella me mira a los ojos y me sonríe

-Sasuke-kun, como quisiera que te quedaras siempre junto a mi- menciona ella acurrucándose en mi abrazo- siempre me llenas de tranquilidad, de paz y eres tan calido

-no te preocupes Sakura, porque me voy a quedar para siempre junto a ti- le dije dulcemente, pude ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín, no me puedo contener al verla sonrojada. Tome su cara entre mis manos y me acerque lo suficiente para poder tocar sus labios rosados pero…ella da un respingo así que me aleje, tal vez no quería, ella mira hacia el suelo no sabia que le ocurría

-será que mejor me vaya- me levante y ella no respondió, la mire y seguía con su cabeza gacha, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí

-Sasuke-kun…- me detuve al escucharla

-si?- pregunte, ella se acerco rápidamente a mi y siento como sus labios están sobre los míos, me quede un poco asombrado, pero la tome de su cuello y empecé a seguirle el ritmo a sus labios, ella se separa de mi, la vi agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración y sus labios estaban rojos. Me miro muy avergonzada

-yo…lo siento…no se que me pas…- se empezó a excusar pero no deje que siguiera hablando, la atraje hacia mi por su cintura y me apodere rápidamente de sus labios; la besaba apasionadamente, la aceraba mas a mi y abrazaba su cintura y ella con sus brazos me abrazaba el cuello…aun no podía creer que estuviera saboreando esos labios tan rojos como la cereza, que me deleitara tanto en besarla, son tan suaves sus labios, calidos y dulces. Sakura es hermosa, no podía parar y la estrechaba más y más a mi, podía escuchar sus gemidos y por lo tanto empecé a acariciarla con delicadeza…

SAKURA

No podía despegarme de sus labios, son tan apasionados. Sasuke si que es sexy, definitivamente besa bien. Oh por Dios! Yo que siempre soñé con besarlo y ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Sasuke me acaricia de una forma muy dulce…

-ya veo que no te tardas en recuperarte- al escuchar esa voz, Sasuke y yo nos separamos

-que quieres Hyuuga- le dijo Sasuke con mucha seriedad, creo que estaba molesto

-nada, vine nada mas a tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero ya veo que estas ocupada, eres una cualquiera Sakura Haruno- era obvio que estaba ebrio, así que no le di importancia a sus palabras, pero… en eso vi a Neji en el suelo

-no le faltes el respeto a Sakura, imbécil- Dijo Sasuke enfurecido

-Sasuke-kun…- susurre asombrada, Neji se levanta e intenta golpear a Sasuke pero el reacciona y lo detiene, no me gusta verlos pelear, nunca me ha gustado las peleas y me eche a llorar…

-ya basta! Paren! Dejen de pelear!- les gritaba hasta que al fin se detienen

- Sakura lo siento- se disculpo Sasuke, aun así no quería seguir hablando y me encerré en mi departamento, sin despedirme de Sasuke a pesar de lo que acabo de ocurrir entre nosotros. Otra vez empezaron a discutir y a pelear, no los iba a detener, que se mataran ellos mismos. Al rato quedo todo callado, creo que se fueron o estarán en el suelo exhaustos…me sentía muy mal y me fui a dormir


	12. te ame, te amo y te amare

_**Holaaaaa!!!! Ay de verdad discúlpenme por la demora en los capis es que de verdad mucha tarea en la escuela, y tanto estrés hizo que me diera un bloqueo mental y no sabia como continuar la historia, pero gracias a Dios, ya todo paso, ya me recupere de todo y aquí les subo el sgte capi, ya escribi el ultimo asi que espero que les guste**_

_**Dedicado a mi amiga monse_uchiha que ama a Sasuke… bueno creo que todas lo amamos (_) también a xellas metallium, minako_uchiha, hitorijime, setsuna17, pamys-chan las quiero y déjenme muchos reviews porque gracias a ustedes he sacado adelante este fic**_

_**Arigato**_

_**Carito! ^^**_

SAKURA

Me levante muy temprano en este domingo. Para ir a la iglesia como tengo acostumbrada a ir desde pequeña, aquella iglesia cercana a la casa donde vivía con mis padres, por alguna razón no quise irme en auto. Quería caminar o tal vez ir en autobús, anoche lo que paso con Sasuke fue asombroso, grandioso, maravilloso; porque tuvo que ir Neji, echo a perder las cosas entre Sasuke y yo, creo que Sasuke no querrá volver a verme, pensara que le traigo problemas, siempre será inalcanzable para mí…

Al salir de la iglesia, fui a la parada de autobuses donde solía tomar mi autobús a la escuela, precisamente ahí venia el autobús, me subí en el para recordar viejos tiempos…

SASUKE

En toda la noche no pude dormir, las cosas con Sakura iban de maravilla; besarla es un gran placer para mí, sus besos son los más dulces y hermosos que el de otras chicas. Pensaba decirle que la amaba después de terminarla de besar, pero tenía que aparecer el imbécil de Hyuuga. Logre que Sakura se enfadara conmigo, no debí reaccionar de tal forma pero o pude evitar sentirme furioso al ver que ese bastardo ofendiera a Sakura.

La cague bien feo al ponerme a pelear con un borracho. Ella nunca querrá volver a saber de mí. Los domingos siempre suelo levantarme tarde pero anoche no pude conciliar el sueño. Siendo las 7:00 AM, me levante para tal vez caminar y pensar en Sakura, tome su cuaderno y lo metí en mi chaqueta de cuero. Camine hasta la casa de mis padres, en la esquina se encontraba la parada de autobuses donde tomaba el autobús para ir a la escuela y precisamente ahí venia, decidí tomarlo para recordar buenos momentos….

Le pague al conductor mi pasaje pero me percate de que el bus iba vacio, que raro, y note a una persona que miraba fijamente hacia la ventanilla, en ese instante saque toda mi billetera

-señor cuanto suele ganar en una ruta?- pregunte al conductor

-pues como 200 dólares- respondió

-que le parece si le doy esos 200 dólares que gana si usted no recoge a ningún otro pasajero- ah! Soy un genio!

- suena bien, acepto la oferta- sonreí arrogante y le pague todo de una vez, me dirigí hacia el puesto de ella. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, siento que volví al pasado y me voy a sentar a su lado. Me siento junto a ella, no se había percatado de mí

-hola- la salude, ella voltea y me mira muy asombrada

-Sasuke-kun que haces aquí?-

-vine a recordar a mi amor de toda la vida

-Sasuke-kun yo…- le puse un dedo en los labios

-cállate, déjame hablar- le conteste con voz seductora (waaaaaaa, =3)- siempre tuviste existencia para mi, todos los días rehusaba a dejar mi auto para ir en autobús a la escuela, solo para verte y contar con la ilusion de que algún día podría hablarte y mirarte…pero tuve temor de que me rechazaras y por eso agradezco de poder volver a encontrarme contigo, para decirte que desde que te vi te ame, hoy te amo y mañana te amare…Sakura te amo. Fuiste y eres mi primer amor a primera vista- dije todo lo que me he guardado desde que la conocí, me quede callado por un rato, ella no sabia que decir, abría su boca para articular alguna palabra y la cerraba, pareciese que no encontrara palabras exactas que decirme debe estar nerviosa o algo así, empecé a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza para tranquilizarla, esperaba su respuesta y le sonrió

-yo también te amo Sasuke-kun- me dice sonriente, mi corazón se alborozo y la abrace. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, nos acercábamos lentamente, podíamos sentir la respiración de uno y de otro hasta que sellamos nuestros labios en un beso dulce, lento, suave, calido, un beso lleno de inocencia. La falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos

-no estoy soñando- se ríe ella y yo la imite

-claro que no, todo esto es real y lo mas real es que eres mi novia- no era necesario proponerle que seamos novios después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros

-si Sasuke-kun, solo quiero confirmar que es verdad- me dijo en casi en susurros y me abrazo del cuello y me beso dulcemente

-OIGAN! USTEDES TORTOLOS, YA ESTA ES LA ULTIMA PARADA!- nos miraba el conductor desde su espejo que estábamos en la ultima fila, se abre la puerta trasera y nos bajamos los dos. Caminábamos tomados de la mano

-quiero pasar todo el día contigo, mi amor- le dije a Sakura ella sonríe y se aferra mas a mi

-ayer me dijiste que por siempre estarás junto a mi

- y así va a ser…

SAKURA

Todo lo que dijo Sasuke fue hermoso, tiene como cierta particularidad con mis poemas que escribí en mi cuaderno…. Un momento….

-Sasuke-kun, tu tomaste mi cuaderno?- le pregunte un tanto curiosa

- si, te molesto?- me respondió, como me iba a molestar, después de todo fue lindo todo lo que dijo

-no, pero todo lo que me dijiste vas a tener que escribirlo ahí, y quiero que lo conserves tu

- hmp- medio responde, a lo lejos se ven dos personitas bien reconocidas para mi y si no fuera por el escándalo que llevaban

-Hinata-chan, muero de hambre por favor paremos, vamos al ichiraku ramen!

- pero Naruto-kun, me prometiste que irías a correr conmigo hoy, no llevas ni 5 minutos corriendo y ya estas cansado

-solo te digo que vayamos a comer ramen!- ay por Dios, nunca cambiaria, Sasuke y yo esbozamos una cara de decepción y una gotica de sudor corría mi frente, no nos han visto que bien!

-mira Hinata-chan allá esta el teme y Sakura-chan! Chicos holaaa!- empezó a gritar Naruto, Sasuke y yo tratábamos de ignorarlo

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!!!!!!- seguía gritando mientras Hinata lo callaba, ay pero que infantil es Naruto, la gente nos queda mirando, así para que dejara el escándalo nos acercamos a ellos

-Naruto deja el escándalo, quieres- reprimió Sasuke,

-es que no me escuchaban o pareciese que me estuvieran ignorando es así cierto?

-no! Como crees!- dijimos en unisonó Sasuke y yo con un tono hipócrita

-ah!, y que hacen ustedes por aquí?- pregunto Hinata

- caminar- respondí

-y ya? O están en una cita o que?- pregunta Naruto con sonrisa maliciosa

- Sasuke-kun crees que esta bien que les digamos?- me dirigí a Sasuke el me mira muy pensativo

- pues supongo- respondió

-decirnos que- contesto Naruto muy confundido

- que… Sakura y yo… somos novios- dijo Sasuke sonrojado, ay que tierno se ve así, yo me eche a reír al verlo de esa forma

- en serio! Que bien!!!! Vengan aquí- nos abrazo a ambos Naruto, la gente nos miraba, por Dios que pena, que oso!!!!

- Naruto suéltanos!!!!- le grito Sasuke, Naruto hizo caso

- felicidades chicos!- nos abrazo a cada uno Hinata, por lo menos alguien mas discreto

-esto hay que celebrarlo-puso cara de gato Naruto (^^)- y bueno vayamos al ichiraku ramen! Yo invito!!!!!!

- no me vas a dejar pagando cierto?- pregunto Sasuke tocando su bolsillo

- ah y tú qué crees?...


	13. tenerte junto a MI

_**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS!!!! AY ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA Y A LA VEZ TRISTE PORQUE LAS EXTRAÑARE **____**, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON , ESPERO QUE ESTE ULTIMO CAPI LES GUSTE, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO OTRAS HISTORIAS, TENGO ALGUNAS PLANEADAS….**_

_**AY AQUÍ VA **_

UN AÑO DESPUES…

SAKURA

Han transcurrido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, mi relación con Sasuke has ido muy bien, a veces tenemos pequeñas discusiones pero no duramos peleados, es que Sasuke me protege, y es algo lindo, ha sido muy duro luchar con el montón de chicas detrás de Sasuke, pero al parecer Sasuke no les presta ni la debida atención. Sus padres son muy gentiles y su hermano Itachi es igual de guapo que Sasuke y muy amigable. Que puedo pedir de Sasuke, es serio, inteligente, cariñoso, confiable y es un amor.

En cuanto a Naruto y Hinata, los dos llevan casi un año de de casados, no se como se aguanta Hinata a Naruto, es infantil y escandaloso, pero aun así son mis mejores amigos y salimos mucho los cuatro y nos divertimos. Si no fuera por ellos que me obligaron a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida para Sasuke nunca nos habríamos encontrado, les agradezco mucho eso.

Neji, supo a la semana que Sasuke y yo somos novios, se lo tomo muy mal, estaba pasando las peores, pero ahora esta muy bien, su hijo es muy lindo, cuando estaba creciendo la barriga de Tenten, no lo aceptaba aun, pero cuando nació su hijo se encariño tanto con el, que lo nombro como Su padre Hizashi, es muy lindo ese bebe de ojos perlas como los de Neji, cabello castaño y piel blanca. Neji y Tenten son novios y van a casarse para poder estar en familia.

Las cosas están de maravilla, tengo un buen empleo, buenos amigos y al amor de mi vida. He estado hoy muy ocupada últimamente, ya que en el hospital están trayendo nuevos equipos para los tratamientos de enfermos de cáncer y leucemia, todo eso con la ayuda de Tsunade-sama, al fin el día termino. En eso suena el celular, un mensaje de Sasuke:

_Ven a mi departamento después de trabajo_

_Te espero…te amo_

_Sasuke_

Estamos de aniversario, ay no lo he llamado, ni el me ha llamado, tendrá mucho trabajo también. Fui a mi departamento, busque una blusa manga larga blanca, unos jeans negros con unas botas, me di una ducha, luego me maquille, me cambie y me peine dejando mi cabello liso suelto y busco el regalo que le tengo a Sasuke. Me marche al departamento de Sasuke, toco el timbre…

SASUKE

Es nuestro primer aniversario, estoy algo entusiasmado ya que eso demuestra que Sakura y yo vamos en serio, le tengo preparada dos sorpresas, ya tengo la cena lista, solo falta que me arregle yo, si no Sakura vendrá pronto. Me di una ducha, luego me coloque una camiseta manga larga negra algo ceñida, unos jeans y zapatos converse all stars de lona negra, si es en mi casa, no tengo que estar formal creo que así esta bien, peino mi cabello y me echo un poco de loción, todo esta perfecto. Suena el timbre debe ser ella.

Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro

-feliz aniversario amor!- me dice Sakura sonriente, me abraza y me da un beso en los labios, a lo cual le correspondo, cuando nos separamos la detalle, se ve linda

-feliz aniversario- le respondí,

-perdona por no llamarte, es que estado haciendo un montón de cosas en el hospital y…- la calle con un beso

- hablas demasiado, yo se que siempre estas ocupada no hace falta que me expliques, además yo tampoco te llame y así que estamos a mano, te parece?- la abrazaba de la cintura

-de acuerdo.

-ya comiste?

-hmm no

-que bueno, porque prepare algo de comer,

-que bien- sonríe ella- es extraño, yo soy la que debería invitarte a cenar en mi casa

-bueno, pero que lo haga yo, no esta mal, cierto?-

-Pues si, tienes razón- la ayude a tomar asiento en el comedor, mientras me dirigí a la cocina, buscaba los platos, vasos, etc, en eso se me cae algo, ay que torpe

-Sasuke-kun quieres que te ayude?- me grita desde el comedor

-no, quédate allá, ya traigo todo- le respondí, ordene la mesa y empezamos a comer

-ummm que rico esta Sasuke-kun, tienes buenas manos culinarias

-ah para que veas con que clase de hombre te estas metiendo- le sonreí arrogante, ella me sonríe. Al terminar de comer, dejamos todo en la cocina, luego dimos un paseo hacia el mirador de la ciudad.

-Sasuke-kun que lindo todo esto que estas haciendo, ah por cierto, te tengo un regalo- me sonríe dulcemente

-no hacia falta que me dieras un regalo,- le sonreí algo apenado

-nada de eso, se que cuando lo abras te va a gustar- me entrega una cajita negra cuando la abro, es una pulsera para hombre, de oro muy elegante y bonita

-lo ves te gusta- dijo Sakura muy contenta

-si esta, muy bonita, gracias mi amor- la abrace y la bese dulcemente. No puedo pedir mas de ella, es hermosa, inteligente, maternal y hacendosa, tierna y un amor, todo lo que siento por ella, no se, me dan unas ganas terribles de tenerla junto a mi, no quiero que se valla a dormir sola, sino que se quede conmigo, la necesito junto a mi. El beso se intensificaba, paso de uno dulce a uno mas apasionado, la cargue y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, no se tengo que parar, sino después no se si pueda controlarme, su perfume, su dulce aliento me embriaga, sus manos me queman. Menos mal la falta de aire de ambos nos hizo separar, porque no se que hubiese ocurrido, ella me mira un poco apenada, nunca habíamos llegado a tener tanta pasión, yo también lo estoy, me di media vuelta y toque mi bolsillo, saque mi otro regalo de aniversario para Sakura, me acerque a ella y la mire a sus ojos verdes

-Sakura, quisiera darte algo, acércate- la llame y ella se acerca un poco mas a mi, saque de un cofre un anillo de plata con diamantes de verdad, y lo puse en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda

-cásate conmigo- le propuse, ella me mira muy exaltada, no decía nada- se que es muy pronto, pero no me importa, ya te conozco lo suficiente y quiero que estemos juntos los dos por siempre, te amo Sakura, por favor di que si…

-si, quiero estar contigo por siempre, es lo que mas anhelo- su respuesta fue un gran alivio para mi alma, no cabía de la felicidad ni ella ni yo, la abrace muy fuerte y la volví a besar, ahora solo falta escoger la fecha, espero que sea muy pronto si ella quiere así. Con Sakura mi vida es felicidad, nunca me he sentido triste desde que entro en mi vida, nunca imagine que fuera a casarme con esa muchacha bonita del bus, creía que era un amor platónico, algo imposible, inalcanzable, y aquí esta ella, mi futura esposa, Sakura de Uchiha, no puedo esperar….

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: PRIMERO QUE TODO A MI HERMANA KAREN, POR OBLIGARME A ESCRIBIR AUNQUE ESTUVIERA CANSADA, PARA PODER TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, A MI PAPA POR HABERME DADO UNA LAPTOP Y ASI ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO EL FIC SIN INTERRUPCIONES, A MI AMIGA JULI AY NENA ESPERO QUE LEAS EL FIC!!! A GISSELLI-CHAN, AMIGA OTAKU, GRACIAS POR HABERME DADO CONSEJITOS PARA EL FIC SOBRE QUE CONCUERDA Y NO, A MI AMIGA MONSE_UCHIHA, ERES UN AMOR, A XELLAS METALLIUM NENA ERES LA MEJOR Y GRACIAS X SIEMPRE DEJARME REVIEW, SE TE LLEVA EN EL CORAZON **__** , A PAMYS-CHAN POR TUS REEVIEWS, HITORIJIME, MINAKO_UCHIHA NENA ERES LO MAXIMOOOOOO! UN BESO**_

_**AY LAS QUIERO AUNQUE NO LES CONOZCA LAS CARA, PERO LAS QUIERO!! **_

_**ARIGATO**_

_**Carito**_


End file.
